Hyrule's Heroes Book 3: Hero's Fall
by Wynn of Hyrule
Summary: Wynn and company must face their greatest challenge yet, and it is likely that not all of them will survive. Will anyone be left to save Hyrule, or will this be the end of the heroes? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer

Link, Zelda, Hyrule, other trademarked items belong to Nintendo, and are used without permission.All original characters are mine.All comments, questions, and criticisms go to [hyrules_hero@hotmail.com][1].

Oh, and a few notes: One, this first chapter is a little rough. I was suffering from major writer's block at this time, and I made the mistake of trying to cram all of the backstory into one chapter. However, it _does _get better. Secondly, thanks to all those that have taken the time to review me, and thanks to everyone who is reading. Third, uh...enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

A storm is brewing over Hyrule. 

Just days earlier, Wynn, son of Baro and adventurer, along with his five friends, defeated the marauder group threatening Hyrule's peace.Now, seemingly, everything has returned to normal.That illusion is quickly leaving, revealing the cold truth: Wynn's quest is not even near over. 

During his epic fight on Lon-Lon Ranch, Wynn was able to defeat the Ultimate Wolfen, minion to a shadowy unknown villain.The villain escaped.Also, another minion of the villain has been involved in the corruption of some of Hyrule's military leaders. 

Now, Wynn is still searching for his kidnapped parents, accompanied by the Zora, Nerah, and the girl who once thought herself to be a Kokiri, Fami.His friends Tane and Shezarah have returned to Gerudo's Fortress, and Jier has returned home to Kakariko. 

But soon, the six shall be reunited.They shall embark on a quest more dangerous and deadly than any before, and it is up to their strength and determination if they survive to win...or die trying. 

****** 

It was a cloudy night in Hyrule Market.Most were asleep, and none were out.This was, save one. 

A shadow slipped through the streets, a single destination in mind.It went past the rebuilt Bazaar, past the shops, and to a set of rarely used stairs.It crept up them, past ancient trees blooming and shimmering pools.It entered an ancient temple.The Temple of Time. 

A pair of red eyes blinked furiously against the dazzling light inside the temple.The owner of the eyes dashed to the end of the main room of the temple, aiming for an altar-like structure.When it reached it, it greedily reached out, reaching for a brilliant-hued blue stone.It jerked its hand back when it hit a magic shield protecting the stone.The shadow waved a black stone over the shield, and the shield vanished.A low chuckle sounded as the shadow grabbed the blue stone, then a green one, and finally, a red one.The shadow laughed evilly, then fled the temple, running to report to its master. 

It left nothing behind to suggest anything had been there.The only clue was the absence of the three stones.Those stones were the Spiritual Stones, the very same that allowed the Door of Time to open.Now that they were absent, the door could not be opened. 

Hyrule was now deprived of its greatest hero, Link. 

****** 

"Come on, Nerah!We need to get to Gerudo's Fortress before this storm gets worse!" Wynn shouted into the gusting wind. 

Nerah merely smiled at him through the downpour. "Why?This is glorious weather." 

Wynn sighed. Sometimes, having a half-fish, half-woman friend could get on one's nerves. 

"Nerah!Now's not the time!" Fami yelled to her rival for Wynn's attentions. 

Nerah sighed. "Why?Afraid of a little rain?" 

"A little?This has to be the worst storm in years!" Fami glared at the Zora girl. 

Nerah smirked. "What's wrong, afraid you will melt?" 

Fami responded by sticking her tongue out at Nerah.Wynn stepped between the two. 

"Now's not the time.We need to get to the fort." Wynn insisted, looking from Fami to Nerah and back.Wynn sighed, exasperated.Apart, they were easy to get along with.Together, and, well...they weren't. 

Fami smiled at Wynn. "Glad you agree with me.Let's leave Nerah behind, and go on to the fort." She took Wynn by the hand, and walked off. 

"Hey!Wait up!" Nerah shouted, dashing to catch up to the two.The three of them set off again, determined to make it to the fort as soon as they could. 

****** 

"Don't complain about the rain, Tane.At least you don't have to work." 

Tane turned, sending the Gerudo woman a smirk. "Yeah, but I think I would prefer working than being cooped up in here with you." 

Shezarah smiled. "Oh, really?" Her emerald eyes lit up in a challenge. 

Tane moved from his position at the door to sit at the table, across from her.He looked at her.She was in her early twenties, same as him.Her red hair cascaded down to her waist.Her dark blue clothing complimented her hair perfectly, thought Tane. 

"So, when do we eat?" Tane inquired. 

Shezarah sighed tiredly.Tane's mind was always on food.She looked at him, smirking.He was the same age as she, muscular, with dirty red hair.He had an annoying personality at times, but when he wasn't irritating... 

"Same time as always, Tane.However, perhaps you should skip dinner.You look like you're gaining weight..." 

"Hey!" yelled Tane, insulted. 

Shezarah shot him another grin, laughing.He frowned at her. 

Suddenly, three figures barged into room, dripping wet.Both Tane and Shezarah stood, shocked, and then laughed when they found the true identity of the intruders. 

Wynn smiled at Tane from under his wet brown hair, his brown eyes meeting his friend's.Wynn was about a year younger than Tane and Shezarah.He was dressed in a blue tunic, covered in brown armor.His mammoth Biggoron Sword was strapped to his back, and his chained mace was at his side. 

"Wynn!" Tane yelled, surprised.He ran up to his friend. 

"Well, Tane, it looks like you and Shezarah made it back to the fort safely after whatever it was you had to do," Wynn said, nodding in greeting to the Gerudo behind Tane. 

Tane nodded solemnly.Days before, he had been forced to fight and kill his own brother, Deihawk.Deihawk had years before killed their parents, and many times tried to kill Tane.Finally, in their meeting at Lon-Lon Ranch, Deihawk had fallen to the swordsmanship of Tane.Tane had, after leaving Wynn, Fami, Nerah, and Jier, taken his brother and buried him next to their parents. 

"Hello, Tane and Shezarah!" Nerah chirped from behind Wynn.She was smiling, invigorated by the rain.Her pale blue skin gleamed, glistening wet.Her green eyes were lit up, as she was happy to see her friends again. 

Fami glared at the Zora, and nodded in greeting to Tane and Shezarah, then returned to trying to dry herself off.Her short brown hair, shoulder-length, was drenched, as was her forest-green tunic.Her rounded face was in a grimace, and her brown eyes were narrowed. 

"We would have been here sooner, if Nerah hadn't dallied," Fami growled. 

"Oh, go hug a tree," Nerah shot back. 

"How would you like to take a permanent swim, shark-bait?" 

"Come on, then.Let's step outside," Nerah said, motioning to the door. 

"Break it up, you two," Tane said, "you fight worse than Shezarah and I." 

Both girls shot him a glance that questioned that statement.So did Shezarah. 

"Well, its good to see you again, Tane," Wynn said. "Do you think the Gerudos can provide rooms for us tonight?" 

"Yeah, sure.Shezarah?" 

"I'll go tell my mother," Shezarah said.Her mother was the leader of the Gerudos.The Gerudos were a warrior people, composed almost entirely of females.Only one male was born every hundred years, with that man becoming king.All other men were merely slaves, as Tane very personally knew.He belonged to Shezarah, although he still denied it. 

Tane turned back to Wynn. "Any luck on your search?" He was referring to Wynn's quest to find his missing parents, who had been kidnapped by Icarnos. 

Wynn slowly shook his head. "No sign of them.I have no idea where Icarnos has hidden them." He looked back to Nerah and Fami, who were bickering again. "With them, who can concentrate, anyways?" 

Tane chuckled. "Maybe Silver Knuckle would know." 

"No, he thought they were dead.Also, he has been lying low ever since the battle at the ranch," Wynn said, a cloud coming over his face.He still didn't know that the same fiend that had kidnapped his parents for Icarnos was, in fact, his long-lost friend, Solan.Solan hadn't known, either, until he had encountered the man that had killed him in the past.Solan had been stabbed in the back.Icarnos had found him, and revived him, turning him into a bug in the process.Icarnos had then used his bug body to control the gigantic armor of Silver Knuckle. 

But then, the bug body had been destroyed by the shadowy owner of the red eyes, the one that had corrupted the Hylian general and had stolen the Spiritual Stones.Now, Solan was a living suit of armor.He had helped Wynn twice, unknown to the hero, but had yet to tell Wynn of his true identity. 

"How about Seron?" Tane suggested. 

Wynn's eyes narrowed. "He might.But I haven't seen anything of that scum since our last battle." The last time Seron, former apprentice to Icarnos and wizard, and Wynn had clashed, Seron had fled, clutching an injured hand, and vowing revenge.Seron was Wynn's archrival, and had his eye on Fami. 

"Be thankful.That coward is a nuisance," Tane said.Before he could go on, Shezarah re-entered the room. 

"Dinner is ready.Come on, everyone," she said.Before she finished, Tane was out the door. 

****** 

"Curse you, Wynn!" a voice roared angrily from the hills above Hyrule Field.A dark man raised a gloved hand. "Curse you!" 

Seron looked at his gloved hand.The same hand that had been nearly destroyed by the explosion of his precious medallion.Wynn had blasted the medallion with his magic, and it had exploded, severely damaging Seron's right hand. 

Seron was Wynn's age.He had black hair, with brown eyes.He wore a black tunic, with a flowing black cape behind him.His right hand was encased in a black glove. 

Behind him, his second-in-command, his first and now only Tekiton, chittered softly.It had been the only survivor of its kind, after the battle at the ranch.It was spidery, with four limbs.It stood on two legs, and held a sword and sheild in its hands...neither of which had been very well used during the clash at Lon Lon Ranch. 

Seron grimaced.The ranch, where Wynn had humiliated him, in front of Fami.He would kill the hero for that! 

But first, he would torture him.An evil smile came across his face.And the best way to hurt Wynn...was to hurt his friends. 

Who would he start with?Tane?Shezarah?No, they were safe, in that fort.Nerah?No, she was with Wynn, and the hero could interfere.That left... 

He whirled. "I may have used my medallion to do this the first time, but my magic should be enough..." He pointed to the Tekiton.A ball of black magic appeared, and then a wave of it enveloped the Tekiton, pulling it into the ball. 

Seron pointed to the ground, and a blast of the magic speared downward.From it, the Tekiton reappeared, shaking its head and squeaking, upset. 

He pointed to the ground again and again, creating dozens of the monsters.The original crossed its arms, miffed. 

"Now, come, my monsters.We shall take revenge on those that have wronged us." He laughed arrogantly. "We shall take Kakariko Village!" 

****** 

Jier stepped out into the rain.It seemed to be stopping, he thought.He walked out into the center of town, heading for the home of his beloved. 

He smiled as he thought of the Cucco Lady.She was waiting for him, after his official duties were finished.However, his face fell as he remembered the cause of his duties. 

Captain Greer, leader of the Survivors, the group of soldiers trusted to defend Kakariko, had just gotten fresh orders.High General Rosburn had declared the threat to Kakariko past, and was recalling all troops from the town.And there was nothing Jier could do to stop him. 

Jier's face contorted into a grimace as he remembered Rosburn.Rosburn was the slimy leader of the Hylian Army of Defense.He had, for some unknown reason, a grudge against Jier. 

Suddenly, Jier stopped.There was something wrong... 

Before he could move, a crowd of the Survivors rushed for the entrance to the town.They were armed.Jier stopped one with a shout, "What's happening?" 

The soldier faced him.It was none other than Kesler, a friend and lieutenant.He frowned, and shouted back, "We're under attack!It's Seron!" 

Jier ran after the soldiers, enraged.Seron would attack his town?Well, that apprentice wouldn't live to regret it. 

****** 

Seron watched as his Tekiton army met the Hylian soldiers in battle.His monsters didn't stand a chance against the Hylians.He needed them as a distraction, that's all.He concentrated, and disappeared with a black flash. 

He reappeared inside the town.He ran past the last soldiers, who paid him no mind.But one last soldier, and a civilian, noticed him, and ran at him.Seron grimaced.It was that man, Kesler, and Jier. 

"Halt, scoundrel!" Kesler shouted, sword at ready. 

Seron smirked.Fool.He raised a hand, and a blast of lightning stopped Kesler's charge. 

"Seron!What do you think you're doing, attacking my town?" Jier demanded. 

"Well, it's none other than Jier himself.Save me the trouble, and just die," Seron said menacingly. 

Jier pulled his dagger from its sheath. "You beat me at the ranch, when I couldn't fight back.I can now, and I will return the favor." 

Seron laughed evilly. "Well, little Sheikah, looks like you won't live to see your precious town burn." He drew his own short sword. 

Without another word, Jier threw himself at Seron, slashing.Seron met his attack with a block, and slashed at Jier's leg.Jier deflected, and kicked Seron's legs out from under him.Jier stabbed downward, but Seron rolled out of the way. 

Seron leaped to his feet, dodging another thrust from Jier.He slashed down, aiming for Jier's arm, but caught only air.Again, Jier kicked, connecting with Seron's face. 

Seron grimaced as he pulled himself from the ground.He glared at Jier. "For that, you'll die slowly." He raised a hand, preparing to blast Jier. 

Jier ran to finish him, but stopped when he heard a concerned voice from a distance. 

"Jier, watch out!" yelled the Cucco Lady.Seron turned, and saw her.An evil smirk came across his face.He again raised his hand, and his lightning arced outward.The Cucco Lady threw herself to the ground, narrowly dodging the magic.The wall behind her exploded into debris. 

Jier lunged at Seron, furious beyond thinking.He aimed to stab Seron, but merely rebounded off a sheild of magic.Seron gloated over him as Jier tried to climb to his feet. 

"A loved one, eh?Now I know who to kill first." 

Jier stopped, thinking.He came to a plan, and enacted it.As Seron sent his dark lightning at him, he jumped to the side, pulling something from the pouch at his side.He tossed the item, a Deku Nut, at Seron.The nut slammed into the sheild with a blinding flash.Seron roared in anger, shielding his eyes. 

Jier circled Seron, tossing more and more Deku Nuts.Seron tried to blast him, but to no avail.Finally, a poorly aimed bolt contacted with the cliff face above Seron, crumbling it.The pieces of the the cliff face hurtled at Seron,but the wizard, even though still blinded, heard the rumbling of the collapse, and teleported away with one last cry of vengeance. 

Jier stood still for a moment, looking to where the fiend had disappeared, and ran to his beloved.He would get his revenge on Seron later. 

****** 

_Wynn... _

Baro, magician and former servant to the throne, stirred in his crystal prison.He had been locked in there by Icarnos, the evil wizard that had been his partner.He could not escape, but, through his magic, his mind could wander free.If he used enough power, he could even talk to those outside, but it was horribly draining.He had done so only to tell Solan that Wynn had needed help, and to give Wynn power to kill the Ultimate Wolfen. 

But those events had drained Baro so much that Baro was too weak to contact his son again.It didn't matter, anyway, because Baro had no idea where he and his wife were. 

Baro settled himself.Somehow, he had come to know two things, without knowing how.First, he knew that Wynn would soon rescue him.And second, he knew that an old evil was still brewing in Hyrule, one that could easily take over if it wasn't stopped.And only one could stop it, with the help of friends and allies.Hyrule's fate rested on his son's shoulders. 

****** 

Solan sighed as he walked over a hill aimlessly.He tiredly looked upward, to the dissipating clouds.The storm had finished, and all that was left was a light mist.He smiled.Good.He would hate to rust. 

He looked down, to a puddle.He stared at his reflection.He was a metal-clad behemoth, with an enormous ax strapped to his back.His red eyes glowed brightly from under his helmet.In short, he was a monstrosity. 

But he hadn't always been so.He had once been a normal man, with blond hair and green eyes.He had been in his middle teens then, when he had joined a marauder gang led by Deihawk.But then, he had been murdered. 

He looked down to his gauntlet.He was nothing more than a living suit of armor.He hadn't even had the courage to tell Wynn the truth. 

But soon, he would change that.As soon as he found Wynn, he would tell the hero the truth, that he was no more Silver Knuckle, but instead Solan. 

Solan stopped, hearing the noises of battle coming from below.He whirled.There, nearby, a crowd of monsters was fighting a group of soldiers.It was at the entrance to Kakariko.The monsters were rapidly falling back, many dying as they went.The soldiers were unscathed. 

Solan grimaced.Those were Seron's monsters.But it didn't matter; they had lost, and were fleeing.But where was Seron? 

Solan turned away as the last of the Tekitons turned and ran.It was of no matter; Wynn wasn't there.He would find Wynn, and talk to him. 

But the question was: would Wynn believe him? 

****** 

"Master, I have succeeded."The red eyes narrowed in satisfaction. 

"Good work, my servant.You shall reap the benefits from that." The shadowy figure seemed to become veiled in even more darkness. "But, I have three tasks you must complete first." 

"Anything, my master." 

"First, you must insure the loyalty of Rosburn.I shall take care of the Zora military leader.Second, you must guard this, the Spiritual Stone of Water," the shadowy figure held up the blue stone, "and guard it with your life." 

The owner of the eyes seemed to nod.Those were simple enough tasks. 

"Third..." the shadowy figure paused, "You must kill Seron.He is a threat to me, as he is the last that knows of Baro's location." 

"But, master...Kill him?He is an enemy to Wynn..." 

"Wynn?That pest matters not.He cannot harm me!But Baro's magic is more refined, more focused.He would be more troublesome than his son." 

The red eyes narrowed dangerously. "It shall be done, master.Soon, you will rule Hyrule!" 

The shadow figure chuckled evilly. "Yes," he said deeply, "yes, I shall."

   [1]: mailto:hyrules_hero@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 2

Wynn shook in his sleep.He rolled back and forth, deep in the hold of a dream...a nightmare. 

****** 

Wynn stood alone in a whirling black cloud.He couldn't see out, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get out. 

"Wynn...help us!" begged a voice from beside him.He whirled.It was Nerah and Fami! 

"Wynn..." they cried.He ran to them, but, before he could reach them, they faded away. 

"Wynn!" 

"Partner!" Wynn turned again.There was Shezarah and Tane. "Where are you?We need you!" they yelled.Wynn moved to them, but they were gone. 

"Wynn..." Wynn slowly turned at the sound of the voice.He knew whom he would witness, and was right.There was a man, dressed all in black, with the symbol of a red eye on his chest.His hair was jet-black.He was tall and wiry.It was Jier. 

"Look what will happen because of you!" Jier yelled angrily.The air behind him faded to reveal a horrible landscape.Scenes of Hyrule flashed through Wynn's mind.Scenes of the devastated fields.Scenes of the vacant towns.Scenes of the desolate, lifeless forests and lakes.Finally, scenes of his dead friends. 

"I will kill you!" Jier screamed hoarsely.He lunged at Wynn, dagger drawn.Wynn yelled as his friend came at him, closer and closer, until... 

****** 

"Wynn!Wake up!" Fami screamed at the hero.She turned back to her friends. "It's no use.He won't even stop yelling!" 

"I can fix that," Nerah said, smirking.She concentrated, and a geyser of water appeared, drenching Wynn. 

Wynn woke up, spluttering. "What...?Jier?Where..." He shook his head as the realization of where he really was came to him. 

"Are you alright, Wynn?" asked Fami, concern in her eyes.She sighed in relief as Wynn answered her with a nod. 

"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare.I'll be fine," Wynn assured her. 

Before they could ask what the nightmare that had frightened Wynn so consisted of, a Gerudo burst into the room. "Shezarah!Something has happened!" 

Shezarah moved to the frantic girl. "What is it?" 

"I don't know!I was on guard duty, when suddenly, the image of a man appeared.He was dressed all in black.He demanded the hero Wynn, and, when my partner refused, a blast of dark lightning came from the image, knocking her out.He sent me after Wynn." The Gerudo looked to the drowsy hero. "He says he wants to speak to him, man to man." 

"A man, dressed all in black?Dark lightning? Seron!" Shezarah growled. 

"He wants to see me?That's a surprise.I had believed he would never stop running." A cold look came into Wynn's eye. "At least I won't have to hunt him down." 

Wynn, followed closely by his friends, left the room, and was led by the Gerudo to where the image of Seron still laired. 

"Well, well, Wynn.Looks like your still live.Good.I shall get to be the one to kill you," Seron gloated. 

"Kill me?You don't even have the guts to show up in person, and-" 

"Do you honestly think I would show up at the Gerudo Fortress?Do not think me stupid, little hero.I would not fight you when you have the upper hand." 

"Where do you suggest, then?In your dark lair?I think not," Wynn smiled sarcastically at the wizard. 

"Perhaps...A neutral ground, then.And I know just the place." 

"Where?" 

"Outside Kakariko, in a cove above the graveyard.Meet me there, in a day's time.I shall finish you, and take my rightful place as ruler of Hyrule." 

"On one condition, Seron.You must tell me of the location of my parents." 

Seron laughed. "Why, of course, Wynn.I shall even assist you even more; I will take you to them.Then, you will die." 

"One of us shall die, certainly.But it shall not be I." 

"Farewell, Wynn. Enjoy your last day of breath." With those words, the image of Seron faded. 

Wynn frowned. "Farewell, Seron.Soon, our rivalry will be just an unpleasant memory, and I shall be able to finally get rid of you."He then turned, and walked back to the fort, preparing himself for what would be one of the most important and trying battles of his life. 

****** 

"Is the girl going to be all right?" Captain Greer asked quietly.Jier turned to face the gruff old soldier.As always, the man, commander of the Survivors, was wearing his dented and tarnished armor and helmet.He stood stiffly, head inclined toward the young man caring for the Cucco Lady. 

Jier sighed. "I hope so.She dodged the blast, but the splinters from the wall behind her hit her pretty hard.I think I got most of them." 

Greer nodded solemnly. "Good.Kesler is recovering, too.He took that blast pretty hard.His armor saved his life." 

Jier grimaced. "Seron caused way too much damage.He is getting more and more dangerous.Someone needs to stop him!" 

Greer again nodded. "But how do we find him?" 

"I don't know how, but this I swear.When I do find him, he will pay.When next we meet, Seron will be no more." Jier looked down to the comatose form of the Cucco Lady. "Or I will die trying." 

****** 

General Rosburn, High General of the Hylian Army of Defense, laughed as he stepped into his chambers.What fools, his subordinates.They were all following his orders to withdraw, without question.Little did they know, they were in fact following the orders of an enemy. 

Rosburn tossed his yellow cap, complete with red plume, to the bed nearby, and turned to the mirror.He smiled as he inspected the self-proclaimed 'Most important man in Hyrule'.His bright red hair was neatly groomed, as was his handlebar mustache.His yellow chain mail armor was gleaming, untouched by sword or other weapons.His yellow tunic and pants completed his image. 

"I am impressed, Rosburn," came a soft voice from behind him, as all the light in the room faded. "You have done well in aiding me and my master." 

Rosburn turned and faced the twin red eyes. "Why, thank you.I live to serve," he said arrogantly. 

"I have one other thing to ask of you, before our plans are complete." 

"What would that be?" 

"Oh, something simple.I merely want you to leave a certain area unguarded, at a certain time.And then..." 

"I will finally get the power I deserve!" Rosburn crowed. 

"Yes..." the eyes hissed. "Now, we must discuss our plans..." 

The two villains set into their conversation, laying the plans for what would be one of the most important battles in Hyrule's history. 

****** 

Wynn stepped out into the morning light, and looked to the sky.The sun was hidden behind a thick layer of black clouds.It looked as if it was going to storm again.It was a fitting day for the coming battle. 

Fami and Nerah came out behind him, glaring at each other.They, too, looked up to the sky, and shivered as a cutting wind gusted past them. 

Wynn turned around as Tane and Shezarah exited the fort. "It's time," he announced quietly.His four friends nodded, and they set off for Kakariko, ready to face the wizard apprentice that had caused them so much trouble and pain. 

****** 

It was evening when they reached Kakariko.If anything, the sky had gotten darker and more ominous.Wynn frowned as another gale-force wind assailed his group.Soon, he would finally finish his rivalry with Seron.And it couldn't happen any sooner. 

Together, they climbed the stairs leading to Kakariko.All around them were the signs of battle, complete with dead Tekitons.The group stopped.This was Seron's work. 

They soon went up into the town, and towards the gate leading into the graveyard.Halfway there, they were stopped by a shout. 

"Wait!Wynn!" They all turned.Wynn almost smiled when he saw who it was. 

"Hello, Jier," Wynn said as his friend ran up to them. 

Jier nodded in greeting to the others, and turned back to Wynn. "Wynn, I have bad news.Seron-" 

"I know, he attacked this town.But now, we are going to challenge him.This time, he won't get away." 

"I'm coming with you," Jier stated.Wynn nodded, and the six friends set off without another word. 

****** 

Fami looked around the vacant graveyard.The air was still here, and everything had a cast of hopelessness to it.The dark gravestones stood as if sentinels, guarding this place of no good. 

"Well, you finally arrive.I had thought you to be too cowardly, but no matter now.Are you ready?" Seron yelled from a cliff above the graveyard. 

Jier tensed, ready to lunge at the wizard.Wynn glared at Seron. "First, my parents.Take me to them." 

Seron chuckled. "Certainly, little hero.Follow me."A ladder appeared, leading up to the cliff where Seron stood.Wynn climbed first, then Jier, followed by the others. 

Seron led them along a path, and up a hill.When they descended to the other side, they found themselves looking into a cave.Seron proceeded in.The cave was maze-like, with many twists and turns.Finally, they entered a large room.Along one wall were two crystals, both man-sized.Inside them were two figures, both very familiar to Wynn. 

"Father!Mother!" Wynn gasped. 

"A happy reunion, how touching.Now, Wynn, DIE!" Seron raised his gloved hand, and a blast of his lightning flew at Wynn.Wynn moved out of its way, but it scorched his armor.Wynn jumped at Seron, sword drawn.Seron drew his own weapon, and the two clashed. 

Fami watched as Wynn and Seron battled.She was nearly beside herself with worry for Wynn, and she noticed Nerah was acting similarly.She also noticed Jier stood with muscles tensed, as if ready to pounce. 

Wynn slashed down and to his left, his Biggoron sword diving for Seron's shoulder.Seron danced out of the way, and stabbed at Wynn with his much shorter sword. Wynn withdrew a step, and the sword caught only air. 

Wynn glared at Seron. "Surrender, Seron, and I won't kill you." 

"You heroes, you never learn.You can't stop me!I am invincible!" Seron lunged at Wynn, his sword cutting a wide swath across the air.Wynn deflected the blow, turning as Seron moved by him.Seron turned to face Wynn, and saw the adventurer's sword coming at him.He backpedaled, but the Biggoron sword caught his own, and sent it flying away from him. 

Seron frowned, looking at his empty hand. "Well, I never was much the swordsman.But my other talents are more than equal to yours, Wynn!" He raised his empty gloved hand. "Face my magic!" 

The familiar lightning assailed Wynn, but the hero was quick enough to dodge it.However, Seron attacked again and again, and the lightning was flying throughout the room.One tendril flew blast the other five heroes, and blasted into the two crystals.The crystals shattered, spilling Baro and his wife to the cave floor. 

Wynn cried out as he saw his parents fall to the floor.Seron saw that the hero was distracted, and charged his magic to kill him.But, he never got the chance. 

"NO!" Jier yelled, running at Seron.The apprentice saw him coming, and whirled, ready to finish what he had started at Kakariko.But Jier jumped into the air, and delivered a devastating kick to Seron's face.The wizard was knocked to his back, a good distance away. 

Seron stood, glaring at Jier.He again raised his hand, and shot his magic, but the black-clad hero was too agile.Jier flipped over the magic, and again. 

Wynn watched his friend battle Seron.He whirled as he heard his father's voice come from behind him. 

"Wynn..." Baro gasped weakly. 

Wynn moved to his father's side. "Wynn," his father continued, "you must use our magic to stop Seron, before he causes any more damage.Go!" 

Wynn nodded.He raised his arms above his head, closing his eyes in concentration.An aura of light surrounded Wynn.It soon grew brighter, and then disappeared.When it was gone, two spheres of light appeared over his hands.They circled his hands, moving faster and faster.Wynn slowly lowered his arms, until they were pointed at Seron.A breeze seemed to enter the cavern, gusting over Wynn, his hair moving in the wind.His eyes shot open as the spheres collided.The spheres formed a beam of light.The beam careened at Seron, and the apprentice didn't even see it coming. 

Jier jumped away from the wizard, getting out of the way.Seron whirled, and his eyes grew larger as he saw the beam hurtling at him. 

"Nooo!" Seron screamed, throwing himself to the ground.The beam narrowly missed him, devastating the wall behind him.Seron jumped to his feet, and dashed for the exit to the cave. 

"You're not getting away that easily!" Jier yelled, running after the coward. 

"Wynn..." Baro gasped, a smile coming across his face.Wynn looked at his father.He was the same as when he had been stolen away by Silver Knuckle.He looked like an older version of Wynn, but with a few differences.He sported a bushy mustache.His hair had signs of gray, but was still dark.He was thickly built, and muscular.His face was a tad more angled and sharp than Wynn's.His face was also tanned, and worn with age. 

Baro grabbed Wynn in a bear hug.Wynn's mother followed suit.Fami smiled, watching the re-united family.She now knew that the thing Wynn had searched for, he had finally recovered.And now, his quest for his parents was over.But none of them knew that Wynn's other quest, the most important and dangerous of all, had just begun. 

****** 

"Seron!You can't get away this time!" Jier screamed hoarsely.Two things motivated the adventurer in his pursuit: Stopping Seron before he could hurt anyone else, and revenge for what the apprentice had done to his beloved. 

Seron hovered down to the graveyard from the cliff.He looked around, desperate.His mind still whirled from his thoughts.Prevalent was the most devastating of all: He had failed.He was beaten. 

But now, he wanted to escape, to regroup.He would avenge himself later.But where to go?He had to shake Jier, but could not outrun him.Finally, he spotted his means of escape. 

Jier plummeted to the ground from the cliff, landing shakily.He dashed after the fleeing Seron, who had stopped in front of a gravestone across the graveyard.He nearly had reached the wizard when a bright light flashed.When Jier could see again, Seron was gone, as was the gravestone. 

Jier stepped up to where the gravestone had been.A large hole was there, leading into a murky darkness.Jier shrugged his shoulders, and jumped in after Seron. 

When he landed, he found himself in a cavern, dimly lit by torches.Seron was running away from the room, through a small passageway.Jier ran in pursuit.They ran through a labyrinth of tunnels, never stopping. 

After what seemed like hours, Jier had nearly caught Seron.He leapt forward, tackling Seron, knocking them both sprawling to the ground.They were in a large room, with a few red torches lighting it.Large columns held up the roof of the room.It reminded the combatants of a tomb.They both stood, glaring at the other. 

"You're a fool.I will kill you!" Seron growled. 

"I will make you pay for what you did to the Cucco Lady!" Jier drew his dagger. 

Seron snarled, and released his lightning.Jier jumped over the blast, planting a kick on his opponent's chest.Seron flew to the floor, cape fluttering.He stood, and attacked again.Jier charged, slashing wildly.The lightning grazed his leg, burning through his pants.His swipe missed, and he fell.He climbed back to his feet, grimacing in pain. 

Seron laughed confidently.Jier responded by flying at Seron, delivering a punch to Seron's jaw.Seron fell, and looked up to Jier, cradling his chin.He released a powerful blast of magic, and another, and another.Jier dodged, but he was fighting a losing battle. 

Jier frowned.It would have to end, now. 

Seron was now on his feet, ready to finish his opponent.He raised his gloved hand, and released the shot meant to finally defeat Jier. 

Jier flew at Seron, dagger aiming for the apprentice's chest. 

Jier's dagger found its mark, sinking into Seron's chest. 

Seron's magic found its mark, burning into Jier's chest. 

The two were flung away from each other.With their last breaths, they collapsed, looking to the distant roof. 

_I failed... Seron coughed, and slumped to the ground, to move no more, his dreams of conquest dying with him. _

_Beloved... Jier finally succumbed to the darkness, and his last breath escaped him. _

Had either of them lived a second longer, they would have noticed the shadow looming over them.Along with it, as the torches finally extinguished, twin red eyes appeared, burning with satisfaction.Now, two of his tasks were complete.Soon, Hyrule would be defenseless. 

_ Ha ha ha_!


	3. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 3

"Jier!" 

Saria, Sage of the Forest Temple, whirled to face the person that had shouted.Nearly right across from her, standing on the symbol of the Shadow Medallion, was Impa, Sage of the Shadow Temple.She was kneeling, grasping her head as if in intense pain. 

"Impa! What ails you?" demanded Rauru, Sage of Light.Saria turned to look at him.He was almost a comical figure, rotund with an outrageous beard.His small eyes squinted out from beneath his bald forehead.His ceremonial robes swished as he looked to Impa. 

"Jier!" came the Shadow Sage's agonized reply.She was a striking figure.She was lean and muscled, dressed in tightly-fitting clothes.She appeared hard, and was cool in nature.Her hair was a natural white, but not through age's wear. 

"What's happening?" asked a shocked Ruto, the Sage of Water.She was a Zora, tall and finned.For some reason, Saria had trouble getting along with her. 

"Jier?Isn't he her son?And friend to Wynn?" asked Darunia, the Fire Sage.He was a Goron.He was man-shaped, but his skin seemed composed of stones.Muscles rippled as he moved to help Impa.His beard descended down from his stern chin, and his beady eyes blinked with concern. 

Impa dropped to the floor before he could reach her.While Darunia was checking to see if she was all right, Nabooru, the Gerudo that was the Sage of Spirit, shivered. She was tanned, with red hair, like most Gerudos. "I sense...an evil..." She looked to Saria. 

Saria was a Kokiri, destined to stay a child forever.She had light green hair, and was dressed in forest green.She nodded.Nabooru was right.There was an evil presence nearby... 

Suddenly, a flash of light illuminated the Chamber of Sages.The figure of an elegant woman appeared on the central platform.The woman, of about eighteen or nineteen years, was blond, with blond hair cascading down to her ceremonial robes of office.Her blue eyes were open in concern as she looked to Impa.It was the ruler of Hyrule, and the seventh Sage, Princess Zelda. 

"What has happened?I sensed the disturbance, and came as soon as I could-" she started.But before she could finish, everyone's attention was distracted by another arrival, this one much more ominous. 

Above the floating island in the middle of nothingness that formed the Chamber of Sages, a dark whirlpool of energy appeared.A sound, a ripping of the fabric of reality, caused the six conscious Sages to shiver.From the whirlpool, a dark, shadowy form appeared. "Greetings, Sages.Prepare to meet your doom." 

"Who are you?" demanded Zelda, over the surprised murmurs of the other Sages. 

The form chuckled. "I am the thing of your nightmares.I am Hyrule's new ruler.I," he gloated, "am the one that has stolen from you your last hope." 

"What ever do you mean?" asked a shocked Rauru. 

"Your hero cannot reach you.He is locked behind a door, one to which I hold the only keys." 

"You!" yelled Rauru, furious. "You stole the Spiritual Stones!" 

"Yes," hissed the figure. "I hold them, and the Hero of Time cannot help you." 

"Link!" cried Zelda, concern for Link, the Hero of Time, in her voice. "You can't keep him sealed in the past forever!" 

"Of course I can." It appeared the figure was smiling. 

Impa stirred, slowly waking up.She looked up to the figure, questions dancing through her mind. 

"Why, one of your other heroes has already met his end." The figure waved a hand.A vision came to the seven Sages. 

_Seron was now on his feet, ready to finish his opponent.He raised his gloved hand, and released the shot meant to finally defeat Jier. _

_Jier flew at Seron, dagger aiming for the apprentice's chest. _

_Jier's dagger found its mark, sinking into Seron's chest. _

_Seron's magic found its mark, burning into Jier's chest. _

_The two were flung away from each other.With their last breaths, they collapsed, looking to the distant roof. _

_"Jier!" screamed Impa.She leaped the figure.She was stopped in her flight by a sphere of dark energy from the figure.She slammed down hard on the platform, and was out cold again in an instant. _

"Now, one of your six pet heroes is dead.Soon, the others will join him.Then, no one can stop me.Not even you!"With those last words, the figure raised his arms.Another sphere of dark energy began to form.The remaining Sages began to charge their own magic to retaliate, but the figure sent his sphere down to the platform before they could attack.It exploded, sending tendrils of lightning scattering across the platform.The Sages were one by one knocked out by the attack.Saria cried out as she, the last, was hit, and darkness claimed her. 

When the last Sage collapsed, the figure chuckled as he surveyed his work.The chuckle slowly evolved into mad laughter.Soon, the figure was gone, leaving behind only echoes of his chilling laugh. 

Hyrule was in danger. 

****** 

Fami watched with baited breath as Wynn emerged from the hole in the ground, where a gravestone had once stood.She, and the others, looked to him with expectation.He slowly shook his head, his face despairing. 

"There's no sign of either of them.I searched the place up and down, found a few things I wish I hadn't," he sighed as he clutched his arm, which sported cuts from the short battle with a ReDead in the tomb, "but no Jier or Seron." 

"Any signs of them?" came the deep voice of Baro. 

Wynn slowly nodded, the look in his eyes speaking volumes. "There was signs of Seron's magic...and..." he choked, unable to go on. "And blood." 

Fami gasped, covering her mouth. "No!Jier can't be dead!" roared Tane. 

Nerah lowered her head.Shezarah's face seemed chiseled from stone, but her eyes spoke of her true pain.Wynn sagged. "I...I don't know..." 

Before anyone could say something else, a flash of light blinded them.A bedraggled Princess Zelda appeared.She looked around, and spotted Wynn.She paused. 

"Wynn, I'm sorry-" 

"Princess!" Before she could finish, Baro cried out, dropping to one knee.His wife did the same, showing her respect for the royal. 

"Uncle Baro?Aunt Veia?" The Princess seemed shocked. "But...I thought you were..." 

"Aunt and Uncle?" asked a shocked Wynn. 

The Princess turned to him, a smile coming to her face. "Yes, that is what I call them. Before my father...before Ganon came, they were like family to me.I was really young, and you always stayed home with your mother at the farm.But, then, the dark times..." Zelda frowned as memories came to her unbidden. 

"I'm sorry to hear what happened to your father.I was on my way to protect him, when I was captured." Baro grimaced. "When I was betrayed." 

Zelda's head lowered. "Thanks, Baro.But, know, we have other worries."She raised her head, and in her eyes were desperation. "A new evil threatens Hyrule, and we need your help!" 

Wynn sighed. "We would help, but Jier..." 

Zelda turned away. "Jier...He was like a brother to me.Impa was my caretaker during the dark times, and I saw much of him.But now..." She, too, sighed. "Jier is dead." 

Wynn closed his eyes, fighting a wave of despair. "How-" 

"How do I know?Impa.Her connection with him was strong...she was the first to know." 

Wynn nodded. "He will be missed.And," a look of rage entered his eyes, "he will be avenged.Seron-" 

"Is dead, with Jier.They killed each other.Jier was fighting to protect Hyrule from that menace, and succeeded in an undeniable manner.He died honorably." 

Wynn nodded again. "But, now, Hyrule is under the shadow of another menace.If it isn't stopped, then Jier will have died in vain," the princess continued. 

"What?The marauders are disbanded, Icarnos is no more, Seron is dead..." 

"I don't know.Whatever it is, it is more powerful than even the Sages.Only one can stop it, and that is the Hero of Time.But even he is out of our reach.The Spiritual Stones have been stolen." 

"And you need us to retrieve them," Tane guessed. 

"Yes.I am able to sense their power, and know where they have been taken.However, I and the Sages are powerless to get them ourselves." 

"That's where we come in, right?" asked Fami. 

"Yes.You will need to split up for this task.Two of you shall have to go to Kokiri, the location of the Spiritual Stone of Forest." 

"Oh!Wynn and I will go for that one," volunteered Fami. 

"I'm afraid not.Your skills will be needed elsewhere.Instead, Tane and Shezarah shall go that way." Zelda said. "Next, the Water Temple, where the Spiritual Stone of Water is being held.Wynn, that's your goal." 

The hero nodded. "Yes, Princess." 

"Last, Dodongo's cavern.I believe that Fami and Nerah shall be enough to handle this one." 

The two looked to each other. "Her?" they asked simultaneously. 

"Yes.Together, you shall defeat the monster that guards the stone." 

"What?I'm not going anywhere with this over-grown sardine!" Fami snorted. 

"Why should I go anywhere with this ditz?" demanded Nerah. 

"Nerah!Fami!" yelled a shocked Wynn. 

"Girls, Hyrule's fate rests on this.Without you, we are all doomed.Now, you shall work together, or else." Zelda said, fire in her eyes. 

"O.K..." mumbled an upset Fami.Nerah merely glared at the other, and nodded grudgingly. 

"Now, go.Baro and Veia, come with me to the Chamber of Sages.There is much we need to discuss." 

Baro nodded. "Sorry that I must leave before we could talk, son, but this is necessary.We shall be able to discuss what we have missed after this foe has been beaten." 

"Yes, father." Wynn gave Baro a stoic smile. 

"It is good to see you again, son.Be careful," Wynn's mom instructed him, giving him a hug. 

"Yes, mother.I will not lose," Wynn said. 

"Farewell, heroes, and good luck.You shall save us all." Zelda concentrated, and she, Baro, and Veia disappeared. 

"Farewell." Wynn turned, and nodded to his remaining friends. 

"Wynn, we will meet up again, after we have completed our tasks.Then, maybe, we will know peace," Tane said, offering his partner his hand. 

Wynn vigorously shook it. "Yes, Tane.And I hope that day will be soon." 

****** 

Red eyes looked around in a familiar chamber.Here, he had been defeated.Here, he had fallen to the sword of a hero.But never again. 

The eyes looked up to the Spiritual Stone hovering above him.This time, it was another hero he must face.This time, he would survive. 

This time, Shadow would win. 

****** 

Tane stepped into the town square of Kakariko, looking about.The normally bustling town seemed lifeless, its spirit joining that of its greatest protector.Tane sighed.Fitting. 

"Tane, look!It's Greer!" said Shezarah from beside him.Tane whirled.There indeed was the gruff man, walking towards them.Tane looked forward, to where Wynn was exiting the town.It looked like it would have to be Tane that told everyone of Jier's defeat and death. 

"Greer..." 

"Tane, where is Jier?Someone needs to see him," Greer said, more an order than a question. 

"Greer..." Tane paused.How could he tell everyone if he couldn't even tell Greer? 

"Jier is dead.We have to tell everyone," Shezarah announced. 

Greer paused.He then sighed. "A pity.He was a fine warrior.But, I cannot allow you to tell anyone else." 

"What?Why?" demanded Tane? 

"The Cucco Lady was seriously injured during Seron's attack on this town.She will not be able to handle such news." 

Tane frowned.He had forgotten the Cucco Lady. 

"When I think everyone is ready, I shall announce it," Greer said, a tone of sadness to his voice. 

Shezarah turned to Tane. "Come on, Tane.We can trust him." 

Tane nodded slowly. "Farewell, Greer.We shall return." 

Then, the two walked away, out of the town.Greer watched them go. 

****** 

Solan looked down to Hyrule Field from his vantage point at the summit of Death Mountain.From here, he could see everything.But, the thing he was looking for he couldn't find. 

He sighed as he lowered the looking glass he had been using to search the field.It was hopeless.He should just give up- 

He stopped the thought as he noticed movement in the field far below.He raised the glass.Could it be?It was!There was Wynn! 

He started to descend the cliff in front of him, noting the direction Wynn was heading.Now, he had to catch him... 

"Halt!" came a deep booming voice from behind him.Solan whirled. 

"Silver Knuckle.I see that you have regained your identity.Too bad," said the shadowy figure. 

"Who are you?" 

"I am your new master.Give in to me!" 

Solan raised his ax. "I am my own master." 

The figure responded with a laugh. "You are foolish.You cannot stop me, no one can." The figure calmly raised an arm.Solan ran at him, pulling his ax back in preparation to slice him in half.A bolt of dark energy struck Solan, paralyzing him.He futily struggled as a small dark whirlpool appeared over his head. 

"Give up your free will!You will serve me!" 

"Never!" screamed Solan. 

The figure roared in rage, and again shot Solan with the dark magic.Solan screamed in pain, and was still. 

He finally stood.His eyes were burning with hatred, but not of the one standing in front of him.He then fell to one knee. 

"Silver Knuckle is at your service, master." 

****** 

Tane and Shezarah marched soundlessly into Hyrule Field.They walked on and on toward Kokiri Forest, even as the sun set behind them.Both were thinking of the death of their friend, and of their new quest.Both knew that there was a chance that one of their other friends, or even themselves, could join Jier in his slumber. 

It was approaching midnight when they arrived in Kokiri.The village was silent, not a soul moving.They walked straight through to the center of the town. 

"Where do we go now?" whispered Shezarah.It seemed the oppressive atmosphere of the night sucked up her words, almost before Tane could hear them. 

"Well...I don't know..." 

Suddenly, a roar erupted from somewhere nearby. 

"But offhand, I would guess that way." 

Shezarah nodded grimly, and drew her scimitar.Sword in hand, Tane followed her towards the place from where the roar had erupted. 

"You know, since we are about to go headlong into battle, again," Tane gave her a roguish grin, "how's about a kiss for luck?" 

"Don't get your hopes up, servant." 

Tane grimaced, at both the reminder of the fact that he technically was still her servant, as she had captured him during the first Icarnos quest, and the fact she had turned him down. 

The two walked into a narrow passage lined with trees.Soon, they came to a large clearing.In the center of the clearing was an immense tree, a quarter as large in width than the village of Kokiri.The tree had been dead for more than seven years, but still stood as a reminder of better times. 

"Hey, isn't that little sprout supposed to be here?" inquired Tane.Indeed, where the Deku Sprout had been, there was only a miniature sprout instead of the small tree. 

"Something's wrong.The Deku Sprout is the protector of the forest.If it has been defeated, then..." 

Before she could elaborate, another roar sounded.The two jumped back, holding their weapons aloft.The sound...it was coming from directly in front of them!Tane grimaced.There, in the bark of the Deku Tree, was an enormous tear.He could see through to an open space, the hollowed-out inside of the tree. 

"Guess that is where our little monster is hidden, huh?" 

Shezarah merely nodded.Together, they entered the Deku Tree. 

Tane whistled softly as he looked around at the interior of the tree.It was huge!Platforms went up three floors, and the floor had what appeared to have been an opening to lower floors, but that opening had been sealed. 

Suddenly, an immense creature slammed to the ground right in front of Tane and Shezarah.It was an enormous insect.Its exoskeleton was thick and armored.Two claws grasped the floor.A tail, wider than Tane, waved in the air.A single yellow eye glared at the two heroes.Tane yelled out, recognizing the monster: it was a Gohma! 

"Oh, great, a big bug.Want to squash it, or shall I?" kidded Tane. 

The Gohma obviously didn't find it funny.It roared, and charged at the two. 

Tane jumped out of its way. "Calm down, buggy.Give us the stone, and we'll leave." 

The monster whirled facing him. It charged again. "Guess that's a no." Tane slashed at the monster, but his sword merely bounced off.The monster's tail rose into the air, and pointed down to him.A geyser of fire flew at him, and he narrowly dodged. 

Whoa, never seen one do that before, he thought. "Cool down, hot-head," he yelled. 

Shezarah pulled out her bow and arrows.Now, while Tane had it distracted...She let her arrow fly. 

The beast roared in pain as the arrow entered its sole eye.It shook its head, sending the arrow flying away, and charged at Shezarah.She moved to run, but it stopped.It raised itself into the air on its tail, and swung its mammoth claws at her.She cried out in pain as she was knocked into a wall. 

"O.K., now I'm mad!" yelled a furious Tane.He ran at the monster.It whirled on its tail to face him, claws swinging.The hero flew into the air, and buried his sword in the eye.The monster screamed, knocking Tane and his sword flying before collapsing. 

Shezarah stood, looking at a crumpled Tane, who had smashed into a wall. "Not bad," she commented. 

"Thanks," he groaned.He picked himself up as a dark figure appeared. 

"You...you destroyed my monster.Surrender now, and you shall live," the dark figure snarled. 

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name," Tane said, cockily. 

"Insolent cur!You shall pay!" 

"You want to fight?Let's take it outside." 

The figure responded by waving a hand.Dark fire surrounded the dead Gohma.As the three watched, it stood.It slowly changed, growing a pair of legs.Its claws became arms, hanging to its knees.The tail fell away, replaced by a sleeker one, tipped by a lethal blade.The eye grew, becoming red.The previously armored shell grew thicker. 

"Now, you will face my Gohmanyte.I have more important matters to oversee, so I'm afraid I cannot wait here to see you die.A pity.Farewell!" Tane frowned as the figure disappeared. 

"A bigger bug.Where's a spider when you need one?" Tane said sarcastically. 

Shezarah sighed, glancing at Tane with lessening patience. 

The Gohmanyte roared in challenge.It ran at Tane, surprisingly agile for its size, claws reaching for him.Tane scrambled out of the way, but the monster nearly caught him. 

"Tane!Watch out!" yelled Shezarah, her bow singing as it sent an arrow toward the monster.The Gohmanyte faced her, its eye glowing.It sent a beam of power her way, burning into the thick bark of the tree behind her as she dove to the floor. 

"Watch out yourself," Tane grunted, picking himself off the floor.He slashed at the monster, again with no effect.The monster answered his attack by sending its tail at him.Tane yelled as the lethal point barely missed him in a swipe that would have cut him in half. 

Another of Shezarah's arrows hurtled at the monster, but it caught it in mid-air, crushing it with a claw.It faced her, charging another blast. 

Got to act fast, thought Tane.He quickly pulled out his ax, and swung it with deadly aim.It sliced the tail of the monster off, dropping to the floor.The monster roared in pain, facing Tane.As it turned, Shezarah's bow sang, and an arrow finally hit the eye.The monster froze, paralyzed momentarily by the attack. 

Tane and Shezarah came together, attacking as a team, but to no avail.The monster's hide was impenetrable.It finally recovered its senses, and attacking, swiping with its claws.Tane was knocked away, and the monster picked Shezarah up, lifting her into the air, squeezing her until she dropped her bow. 

"Shezarah!" Tane yelled.The monster was charging its magic, aiming right for the hapless Shezarah. 

"Over here, Skulltula-bait!" Tane yelled, desperately trying to get the monsters attention.It looked to him, eye glowing. 

"Blast me if you can!" 

The surge of power chased Tane as he dashed away, heading for where Shezarah's bow lay.He picked it up without stopping, and faced the monster when the beam stopped. 

"Here's looking at you!" yelled Tane, letting the arrow fly.It arced upward, heading for the eye...and bounced of the armored shell. 

Tane slapped himself in the forehead. "Tane, after we get out of this, we really need to work on your aim!" said Shezarah.The monster started at Tane, its free claw at ready to kill the hero. 

"Here goes..." muttered Tane, sending another arrow into the air.The monster tried to stop its flight by using Shezarah as a sheild, holding her in front of its face, but to no avail.The arrow firmly implanted itself in the beast's eye, and it again froze. 

"Time to finish this!" yelled Shezarah, drawing her scimitar.Now that she was held right in front of the monster's face... 

The monster screamed as she planted the blade right in its eye.It floundered about, tossing Shezarah away.She flew through the air, flipped, and landed easily on her feet. 

Tane smirked at her. "Show-off." She responded by giving him a smug smile. 

The monster collapsed, giving a final howl.The energy it had been using to blast at Tane and Shezarah now had nowhere to go, and exploded from the body of the monster, eliminating it totally. 

A green glow suddenly enveloped the heroes.Descending from the roof was a green glowing jewel.It hovered at chest level, and the two heroes went up to it.It was a pure green, an emerald.Tane laughed aloud.They had recovered the Spiritual Stone of Forest, the Kokiri's Emerald. 

_Good job, Tane and Shezarah, came the voice of Princess Zelda, seemingly inside their heads.The emerald disappeared with a flash of light. __One of the stones has been recovered.__I thank you. _

"What do we do know, Princess?" inquired Shezarah. 

_That is for you to decide.__I would suggest Gerudo's Fortress, to regain your strength. _

"Aww, do we have to?" moaned Tane. 

Shezarah nodded. "Yes, Princess.We shall await your next commands for us," she said, and turned to Tane. "Come on, big guy.We have to go home." 

"Hey!Can I please go somewhere else...maybe Kakariko?I would prefer to have to swim in Death Mountain than go back to the fort..." 

Shezarah's eyes narrowed as they exited the tree together. "Is that so?" 

The two walked off, oblivious to everything but each other.Behind them, the Deku Sprout was slowly returning to his former state, now that the monster had been defeated.Had he been able to catch the two, he would have warned them of the looming danger that threatened them, the information he had heard from the dark figure before they had arrived, when he had been turned back into a tiny sprout. 

But, they were gone.It was too late. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 4

Wynn looked on the rippling waters of Lake Hylia.Somewhere, deep in the lake, hidden in a temple, was the Spiritual Stone of Water.And it was up to Wynn to retrieve it. 

The hero slowly waded into the water.With his Zora's Tunic, he could breathe underwater.He began to swim deeper and deeper, heading for the bottom.After what seemed like an eternity, he finally entered the Water Temple. 

As he surfaced inside the temple, he looked around, reminiscing.Here was where he had fought Icarnos the first time.Here, he had nearly been forced to join the wizard.But, now was not the time to worry about the past. 

Wynn looked about.Now, to find his opponent... 

_Wynn, can you hear me? _

Wynn smiled."Yes, father." 

_I am sorry I cannot be there physically to help you, but I can direct you.__From where you stand, you must swim to your left. _

Wynn nodded, following his father's orders.He plunged into the water that flowed throughout the temple, swimming around a central platform, directed by his father to a door.He opened it, and entered. 

After opening the door, he let out a cry of despair. "How am I supposed to cross that?"  he demanded.Before him was a sloped wall, with platforms constantly descending it.The wall was awash with a waterfall that insured no one could scale it.Wynn started toward the edge.The wall dropped off, and the water plummeted into a seemingly endless pit.There was no way to scale the wall, and the door out was high above the platforms. 

_Simple.__If you use your magic, it can boost your strength so that you may be able to jump across. _

"You may not agree, but that's not exactly my concept of simple." 

_Just do it, son. _

"O.K., here goes..." said a nervous Wynn.He concentrated, crossing his arms.The twin spheres of energy appeared, orbiting Wynn.They moved closer and closer, until they both slammed into Wynn with a flash. 

Wynn laughed, looking down at his hand.He was glowing!He felt a power like never before enter him.With it came the confidence he needed to proceed. 

He stepped away from the edge, and took a running jump.He jumped downward, landing on a platform, and then jumped up to another one, and another.His jumps were inhumanly long, boosted by his charged magic.He leaped right up to the door, and stepped through. 

"What now?" he sighed.The room he was in had several platforms, jutting out of a pool of water.In the water were several Tekitites.Wynn smiled.The solution to this puzzle was obvious. 

He leapt from the platform he stood on toward the water.A Tekitite looked up, only to see a pair of boots headed straight for it.It shrieked indignantly as Wynn bounced off it, flying up to another platform.A jump later, and he was standing in front of a line of spikes, and two more Tekitites.The hero easily drew his sword.The monsters responded by squealing, and scurrying past him, making a dash for the nearest exit.Wynn smiled at the monsters' cowardice. 

Wynn used the last of his magic to bound over the spikes.When he landed, however, he got an unpleasant surprise. 

"Like-Like!"The monster, a hideous, featureless gelatinous mass with a hole for a mouth, moved toward him, mouth posed to suck him in.He stopped its advance with a swipe of his Biggoron sword, and watched as it dissolved into a steaming puddle. 

Amazing, thought he, what the evil powers that plague Hyrule create as weapons.Without those evils, none of the monsters would exist. 

Wynn walked forward, and paused at the door. 

_Beware, Wynn.__Beyond this door lies your foe.__He is the right-hand of our enemy.__Do not take him lightly.__He is something of the likes you have never seen. _

Wynn nodded. "Yes, father." 

_I can help you no more.__This battle is meant to be yours alone. _

Wynn frowned, nodded, then opened the door. 

He stepped into total darkness.As he raised his Biggoron Sword, two red eyes appeared before him.The eyes were windows into madness, filled with hatred.Those eyes were the true darkness. 

"So, little one, you come to fight.Foolish move.It shall be your last!" hissed the villain.Wynn stepped forward, ready for battle. 

****** 

"So, where do we go now, weed-for-brains?" asked Nerah. 

"You should have listened to the Princess, trout breath.We go to Dodongo's Cavern, on Death Mountain," Fami sniped. 

"I was listening," huffed an irritated Nerah. "I just wanted to see if you knew, that's all." 

"Yeah, right.I bet you were still drooling over MY boyfriend while Her Highness was speaking," Fami guessed as the two started up the Death Mountain Trail. 

"Was not!Anyways, Wynn is mine!" 

"HE IS NOT!" roared Fami. 

Before Nerah could answer, six Tekitites hopped in front of the two, trying to look menacing.This intrusion was fortunate, because Nerah's answer to Fami's comment was likely to have been a punch. 

"Pests.Watch ME take care of them," Fami said haughtily, nose in the air.A vine sprouted under one of the monsters and hurled it against the cliff wall, crushing it. 

"Child's play," Nerah gloated as she sent a geyser of water at another, defeating it. 

"Oh yeah?" demanded Fami, using her magic to create an immense tree, which fell on another Tekitite. 

"Yeah!" yelled Nerah, conjuring up a thunderstorm.A lightning bolt came down, turning a fourth Tekitite to dust. 

"Oh, you're going to get it now..." 

"I'll pound you..." 

The two remaining Tekitites looked to each other, to the feuding girls, and back again.They hopped off, deciding those two weren't worth the risk. 

"See what you have done?You've scared them off!" yelled Fami. 

"That was the point!" 

Fami paused. "Well, still, it's your fault."_ _

"Kokiri.They're all brats." 

"Zoras.They're all fishy." 

The two turned their backs on each other.They stood like that in silence for what seemed like an eternity, neither willing to give in to the other. 

"Hmph!While you stand here, I'll go beat the monster, and impress Wynn!" yelled Fami, dashing up the trail.Her desire was less to impress Wynn than to show Nerah she was the better of the two. 

"You little witch!Wynn is mine!" yelled Nerah as she raced up the trail.She smiled.Fami wasn't near as fast as she was.It wasn't long before she overtook the girl. 

Fami yelled indignantly as Nerah passed her.Her cry soon changed to one of victory as Nerah dove out of the way of an immense boulder hurtling at her, falling behind Fami.Fami ran straight into the Dodongo's Cavern, Nerah not far behind. 

_This is Zelda.__Go straight ahead, into the mouth of the dead Dodongo, and then to your left.__There you will find your foe. _

Fami nodded as she heard the voice of the Princess.Now that she knew where she was to go, beating Nerah would be all too easy.She raced forward, not noticing the chasm until she was right on it.She shrieked as she nearly plummeted into a pool of lava, leaping for a nearby platform.She sighed as she caught the edge, and started to pull herself up.She was rewarded by Nerah's foot planting itself on her face as the Zora used Fami as a springboard to jump to the next platform. 

"Yes!" she yelled, sparing a glance at the fuming Kokiri girl. 

She was stopped, forcefully, in her tracks as she collided with a statue.She began to pull herself up, glaring at the offensive statue.It was golden, divided into two parts.The lower part was oval, with a mouth shaped into it.The top was a sphere, cut in half.As she watched, the top half of the sphere rolled back, revealing a metallic eye.She yelled out in fear as the eye shot a blue laser at her, narrowly missing. 

Nerah was saved by a vine that sprouted under the statue, raising it into the air and slamming it back down, destroying it. "Well, one less obstacle," noted Fami, running past Nerah.Nerah ran after her. 

Before the two was the massive skull of some long-dead reptile, with a door in the throat.Fami ran up the jaw and through the door, but was tackled soon after by Nerah.The Zora turned left, and had nearly reached the final door when a root suddenly appeared under her feet, spilling her to the ground. Fami dashed by. 

Nerah ruthlessly pursued Fami into the next room.Fami slowed, seeing no door.Where was the exit? 

"Gotcha!" Nerah yelled, slamming into Fami. 

"Oh, no you don't!" Fami caught Nerah, holding on.The two struggled, rolling around, trying to overcome the other, until they fell into an unnoticed hole in the floor. 

The two fell far, smashing into the ground below with a loud "Oof!"Fami, the unfortunate of the two who was on bottom when they landed, groaned and shoved Nerah off her. 

"Well, what do we have here?" came a roaring voice from near them.The girls looked up, scrambling away. "It looks like a pair of snacksss dropped in.Good, I wasss getting hungry." A forked tongue licked scaled lips. 

"Who...what...are you?" asked Nerah. 

"I am Lord Dodongo." announced the voice, as if he needed no further introduction. "I am an ally to the dark one, and he has given me a simple task in exchange for a simple reward." 

"Reward?" asked Fami, trembling. 

"Yesss," hissed Lord Dodongo. "For the protection of the Goron's Ruby, I get...food." 

"Food?" Nerah's voice quavered. 

"Yesss.I suppossse he meansss you." 

The monster was huge, triple the size of the two girls.It was an enormous reptile. Its green scales had the look of armor plating.Around his neck was a frill of red scales.He was bipedal, walking awkwardly on his hind legs.Intelligent, hungry eyes blinked over a drooling maw filled with protruding fangs.Clawed hands gripped an enormous war hammer big enough to squash a horse. 

"Uh...maybe we'll come back later.After dinner, maybe?" Fami suggested, scrambling backwards. 

The reptile chuckled; an evil grating sound like the monster had hiccupped while hissing. "But you are dinner!" 

"Trust me, I wouldn't taste good.Eat her!" said Nerah, pointing at Fami. 

"But, I love seafood!" 

"Then I'll leave you two.Bon appetite," said Fami. 

"But what meal is complete without a side of Hylian?" Lord Dodongo again licked his lips. 

"Looks like I'm gonna have to beat him.Stay out of my way, Fami," smirked Nerah. 

"Not without me!" Fami glared. 

"Shut up and get in my mouth!" roared Lord Dodongo, lunging at them.The girls ran to the side as the hammer decimated the ground they had been standing on.The two ran away, searching their surroundings for means of escape.They were on a narrow shelf of rock, ring-shaped.To the outside was stony walls, to the middle was boiling magma.The only exit was the entrance, a hole in the roof inaccessible to them. 

The monster chased them around the ring.With its enormous stride, it easily caught up to them, its head lowering to the ground in an attempt to snatch the girls up.Before he could catch them, they turned, and ran between his legs.He whirled, letting out an annoyed growl.The monster obviously didn't believe in fast food. 

Fami steeled herself, and sent a column of vines spiraling at the reptile.They nearly made it to him when he sent a geyser of flames from his mouth, burning the vines to a blackened crisp. 

"A fire-breather, eh?I can handle him," Nerah smiled slightly, and a spout of water gushed at the monster.He grimaced, covering his face with his arms.Nerah laughed as he curled up into a ball. "Ha!That'll show him!" 

His response was to roll forward, moving towards the girls.Fami glared at Nerah, and they both turned and ran.They couldn't get past him, because he took up the whole shelf of rock, and he was gaining on them.He had nearly caught them when he unrolled himself, looming over the two heroines. 

"Give up, you're just making me more hungry," he demanded. 

Fami and Nerah looked at each other.They would have to work together. 

"Hey, you overgrown lizard, I think you need to be more concerned about _losing_ weight!I mean, you're just a tub of scaly lard!" yelled Nerah, distracting him.He snorted, looking insulted. 

Meanwhile, Fami concentrated, calling on her plant magic.Again, vines sprouted, this time behind Lord Dodongo.They wrapped around him, binding his arms behind his back.He roared, sending flames out to fry the vines. 

Nerah saw her chance.Another geyser of water flew out, this time aimed for the monster's open maw.The water slammed into the reptile's throat, choking him and dousing the flames.In surprise, he dropped his hammer. 

One of Fami's vines caught the hammer.It pulled back, ready to smack the creature.Lord Dodongo didn't notice, instead sending a look of hatred and hunger to the two girls. "I will eat you slowly for that, insolents!" he roared, furious. 

"I think not.The only thing you're going to eat is lava.Hit him, Fami," Nerah said sweetly. 

Fami nodded. "My pleasure." 

The monster turned, confused.His eyes grew as he saw his hammer hurtle at him.The collision sent both him and the hammer into the scorching magma.Lord Dodongo bellowed in pain, thrashing about, but only sinking deeper.A final bust of flames erupted from his throat, and he sunk completely into the lava. 

"Well, looks like I beat him," bragged Nerah. 

"You?I'm the one..." Before Fami could challenge Nerah's claim, a red light appeared over the two.They looked up to see a red jewel descending towards them.It was a ruby, shining with an internal fire. 

_Good job, girls.__You have recovered the Spiritual Stone of Fire, the Goron's Ruby.__I shall help you return. _

"Thanks, Zelda," Fami said as a blue light surrounded the two.They felt themselves flying upwards, and were gone.They left behind them only a memory of the lizard king. 

****** 

The dark figure scowled.Two of the stones had been recovered.Now, one remained.It was up to his right hand to insure his plan's completion. 

But, he had other matters to attend to.His thoughts turned to his other two minions, and they appeared, instantly coming at his psychic summons.His General bowed deeply, silver armor almost a blue hue.The Assassin was a mere shadow on the wall.The features of both were obscured by the murky blackness surrounding them.Both shared red eyes, but those eyes were worlds apart.The General's eyes were cocky and arrogant, while the Assassin's eyes were cold and heartless. 

"You called, my lord?" drawled the General, bowing deeply. 

"Yes.I have tasks for you two." The shadowy figures eyes flitted over them briefly. "General, you are to form an army and begin taking the towns and villages of Hyrule." 

"It will be done." A flash, and the General was gone. 

"Assassin, your task is to eliminate those pests that killed my monsters.Start with those infernal females." 

The Assassin nodded, and the figure waved a hand, obviously dismissing him.The Assassin melted into the wall, and was gone. 

The shadow figure sighed.Soon, his task would be complete.It would be all over, and the darkness would take Hyrule. 

****** 

The leader of the Tekitons, the original and the late Seron's right hand, chirped pitifully as it backed into a wall, shying from the others.A large army of Tekitons surrounded him, weapons drawn.They blamed him for their failure.It was something to take out their frustration on.It doubted it would survive. 

As the mob began to attack, it was saved by a sudden presence.Standing at the mouth of the cave was a man, in bluish armor.The man smirked at the monsters, red eyes narrowing. "A pitiful little bunch, you." 

The Tekitons whirled, looking at the man angrily.Several pointed their swords at him, responding to his insult.They moved away from the cowering leader and towards the man. 

The dark armored man's answer was a laugh. "You will do quite well for an army for my master.After a few modifications, that is." He raised a gauntleted hand.A dark power left his palm, cascading over the crowd.The monsters shrieked as one, and collapsed to the ground as one by one they were struck down. 

The power hit them all, save one.The leader had the presence of mind, and lack of spine, to hide behind a rock column.As it watched, its former fellows slowly mutated, growing in size.It gripped the stone in fear as it watched the dark man's 'modifications'. 

The monsters slowly stood.They were now twice as tall, behemoths dwarfing their former leader.They were purple, and their sword had also grown in length to become fierce blades.Their sole eye had changed from yellow to a blood red.They stood at attention, awaiting orders. 

"Good.Now, come, my Tekititons.Together, we shall swarm Hyrule like a plague, and then, evil will triumph!Ha ha ha!" 

The leader of the Tekitons slipped out from behind the rock, silently trailing the army.This didn't look good. 

****** 

Wynn looked about in the darkness, and his eyes returned to meet the gaze of the red glowing slits hanging in the air. "Nice place you have here." 

The eyes narrowed even more. "I will kill you." 

Wynn sneered at it. "Well, come on!I can't fight you if I can't see you." 

The eyes responded with a laugh.The darkness swirled, and dissipated, revealing a long room full of columns.Standing in front of him was his foe.It was a man, swathed in dark clothes.A dagger was in his hand, and the symbol of a red eye was on his chest.Twin red eyes glowed out from under a black mask.Wynn gasped, stepping back.It was Jier! 

"Prepare to die, Wynn," came the cold, emotionless voice.Wynn frowned.That wasn't Jier's voice. 

The false Jier lunged at Wynn, dagger out.Wynn jumped to the side, narrowly dodging the dagger swipe.The Shadow Jier landed on his feet, twirled, and threw himself at Wynn.Wynn moved aside, watching as the fake hero slammed into a column, and fell back, eyes glossed over.Wynn walked over to him and planted a foot on his chest.Red eyes stared at him unworried. 

"You wouldn't hurt a friend," the Shadow assumed. 

"Jier is dead.So are you," Wynn said emotionlessly, his sword falling. 

Wynn stepped away from the corpse that had been his foe. "That was easy.Now, where is this Spiritual Stone..." 

"Do you think you beat me?I will crush you!" boomed a voice from behind him.Wynn whirled.Standing there, where the false Jier had fallen, was an exact replica of Tane, but with glowing eyes. "You can't fight your partner, now can you?" 

"My partner isn't here.Only a monster that looks like him," Wynn said, staring at the imposter.His sword raised. 

"You will pay for defying my master." The fake Tane clutched his ax and walked forward, his step almost the same as Tane's arrogant swagger.Wynn took a few steps, and then rushed forward. 

Wynn vaulted over the wide swing of the ax, landing behind Shadow Tane.He swung his Biggoron Sword in a wide arc that would have separated his enemy's head from his shoulders, but the imposter ducked.Wynn coughed as a fist slammed into his stomach, doubling over. 

Tane laughed as he raised his ax high, ready to cleave Wynn's head open, but the hero tackled him.They rolled across the floor, exchanging blows.Finally, Wynn got on top, and raised his sword.The false Tane held his ax handle over his head, trying to block the coming blow.It was unsuccessful as the blade sliced through the handle and continued down. 

Wynn stood, glaring down.The body of Tane seemed to dissolve, reforming itself.Wynn gasped as Nerah materialized before him. "Would you hurt me?" asked Shadow Nerah innocently, but there was evil in that sweet voice.Wynn steeled himself, telling himself that she was not real, just a monster. "Die!" 

Wynn hurled himself to the side as a geyser of dark water flew at him.He ran forward, dodging blast after blast of water, leaping at Nerah.She screamed as he slammed into her, knocking her off her feet.She climbed back up, looking at herself. "This form is too weak...Hmm..." 

Nerah dissolved into a black cloud, quickly reforming into another girl.Wynn narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the darker form of his friend.Shadow Shezarah drew her scimitar, blade slicing through the air. "This is more like it," she said gruffly. 

Wynn held his sword in front of him as Shezarah prowled forward.She suddenly sprung into the air, and Wynn ran under her.However, he was a little too slow, and felt her blade cut into the armor protecting his back, but without any serious damage.Wynn gritted his teeth in pain. 

Wynn turned, his sword flying towards where the monster had stood, but caught only air.He whirled, sword barely deflecting another swipe.He jumped back, hand falling to his chained mace.He waited till Shezarah jumped again, ran a few steps, turned, and pressed a button on the mace.The spiked ball flew forward, soaring to the right of the imposter.Shadow Shezarah laughed. 

"Ha!Missed me!" Wynn smiled at that comment, flicking his wrist.The chain wrapped around Shezarah's legs.Wynn yanked the chain, sending Shezarah sprawling to the ground.Her head hit a column with a loud crack, making Wynn wince. 

Shadow Shezarah's body swirled, reforming again.Wynn sighed, frustrated.He was hurt and tired, and this monster wouldn't give up and die!Wynn stepped back, astonishment in his eyes when he saw the monster's new form. 

"Wynn, give up.I won't hurt you," pleaded Fami. 

Wynn felt groggy, his mind slowing.This wasn't real, was it?He stepped forward slowly, then another. 

No!This was the monster's magic!He tried to tear his eyes from Fami's, but he was held by their brown depths.She was real! 

As he neared her, he saw a glint of red in her eye.She was a fake!He wouldn't allow this monster to distract him.The real Fami was probably in danger, and he was dallying here! 

He closed his eyes as his sword finished Shadow Fami. 

He opened his eyes.The body lay still, lifeless.He turned, seeing a blue light drop from the ceiling.It was the Stone!He started forward. 

"Oh, no you don't, hero!" Wynn turned, furious.His fury fell into despair as he saw his new foe. "You may be able to defeat your friends...but can you beat _yourself?" _

Standing across from him, Biggoron Sword in hand and chained mace at his side, was Wynn. 

****** 

Baro frowned in concentration.He may not be able to help Wynn, but he could monitor his son's progress.He let the image of his son slip into his mind, and gasped at what he saw. 

His son was fighting himself!The two hurled themselves at each other again and again.Baro could barely tell them apart! 

He gasped at that realization.He had heard of this monster, and recognized its tactic.It was slowly taking Wynn's mind, corrupting his heart.If Wynn didn't act soon, he would _become the monster. _

_Hold in there, son.__We're all counting on you. _

****** 

Wynn grimaced, staring at his foe.He ran a hand over his eyes, wiping away sweat.His foe sneered at him.They were evenly matched, every way.Neither could win, but they would fight till they died or triumphed. 

"You can't win.I will kill you.Even if you do beat me, I will kill your friends!" Shadow Wynn bragged. 

"I will stop you!If I have to go to the ends of Hyrule, I would hunt you down and kill you!" Wynn yelled hoarsely. 

"Ha!Fool!Your friends are turning against you!They will stop you!" 

Wynn roared in rage. "No one will stop me!" His mind was whirling.Nothing mattered but killing his clone.He would kill anyone that tried to stop him. 

"Anyone?" the monster gloated.Images of Fami, Tane, and the others swirled through his feverish mind.He wouldn't allow them to stop him!If it meant killing them, then... 

He stopped.What was happening to him?He was losing his mind!He was becoming obsessed with defeating this mockery of himself.It had to end now. 

"You may think you have the upper hand, but you're wrong.Do you believe we're equal?We're not!I have a heart," Wynn said, a smile coming to his face, "And, I have my magic." 

He watched as his mirror image's mouth dropped. "No!" The clone rushed forward as Wynn raised his arms.A soft yellow glow surrounded the hero, and a fierce wind swept the room.The familiar globes appeared, orbiting each other as Wynn lowered his arms.It was obvious the monster wouldn't reach him in time.The globes came together as Wynn clapped his hands.The beam shot forth, slamming into Shadow Wynn. 

The monster howled as the light overcame him.The figure of Shadow Wynn vanished, the darkness reappearing.The two red eyes were slits of pain. 

"Master!!!" The word was a howl as Wynn's pure light extinguished the darkness. 

Wynn smiled, sheathing his sword.He had overcome his rage and fear, and had mastered himself.The monster was slain, as was his darker side. 

He turned, walking to the Stone.He laughed as he held the Zora's Sapphire, the last of the Spiritual Stones.He held it over his head. 

_Good job,__ Wynn.__Now, __with the Spiritual Stone of Water, __the Door of Time can be opened.__I shall return you to the Temple of Time with the Stone.__We must discuss our plans. _

Wynn nodded.A blue light surrounded him, and he felt himself fly.The Temple disappeared.Wynn left behind him the hall, brightly lit, no traces of the darkness that had claimed it earlier.The Shadow was no more. 

****** 

Tane sighed.They had nearly reached the Gerudo's Fortress, and the noon sun was beaming down on them.He growled as Shezarah continued her tirade, his temper flaring like the noon heat. 

"Tane, you nearly got me killed!I can't believe you missed!" Shezarah yelled, berating the slumped hero. 

"Its not my fault that I'm not experienced with a bow!And I saved you!" Tane snarled. 

"Don't speak back to me, servant!" Shezarah ordered. 

"'Servant'?Is that all I am to you?Well, you can forget it!" Tane stopped, staring her in the eye.She met his gaze. 

"I captured you, you're mine!" she screamed. 

"You have a lot to learn, girl.And you can just forget this guy; I'm out of here!" 

Shezarah watched him walk off.She yelled, "Then don't ever come back!"She turned, and continued toward the fortress. 

I don't need him, she assured herself.I can take care of myself.She scowled, her thoughts never leaving the roguish man with the arrogant swagger and cocky grin. 

"What's that?" she asked, hearing the sounds of battle coming from ahead.She rushed forward, looking out at Gerudo's Valley.Her mouth dropped open in shock. 

There, across the narrow chasm that was Gerudo's Valley, was a battle.The Gerudo warriors were struggling against monsters.They were like Tekitons, but taller and purple.They were obviously more competent, because they were overwhelming the skilled Gerudo. 

Shezarah spotted her mother at the front of the Gerudo's, commanding the army, since she was the leader of the Gerudo.As Shezarah watched, one of the monsters grabbed her mother, throwing her to the ground.Shezarah rushed forward, weapons at ready. 

She came to the bridge crossing the chasm.Standing before her was a monster, sword at ready.She leapt at it, removing its head.It spilled off the bridge, falling for what seemed like forever, finally landing in the narrow river that created the valley. 

Several monsters rose up to fight her, and she defeated one after another, but it was taking its toll.She moved more slowly, exhausted.She flipped over a monster, but landed wrong, pain shooting up her leg as she collapsed.The monster effortlessly picked her up, ready to throw her off the bridge to her death. 

The monsters eye suddenly bulged, and it fell to its knees, and then all the way down, dead.Shezarah freed herself from its grasp, looking into the dazzling smile Tane gave her as he freed his ax from the dead monster's back. 

"I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" He laughed as she met him in a hug. 

"Now, let's save the Gerudos!" Shezarah said bravely.Tane nodded, and they ran into battle. 

****** 

The last of the Tekitons chirped pitifully as it found itself in the thick of the battle.It hadn't intended to fight, but had been swept up into battle.It ducked under a scimitar swipe, running for its life, shrieking at the top of its lungs. 

It ran out of the battle, setting foot onto the bridge.It fled, never looking back. 

****** 

"Tane!" Shezarah screamed as a dying monster slammed into her.Both her and the monster fell off the bridge, but at the last second, Tane caught her hand. 

Shezarah looked down into the chasm.There was no way she could survive that fall. "Pull me up!" she screamed, desperate. 

Tane grunted, his arm throbbing in pain. "I'm trying, babe!" He started to pull her up slowly. 

****** 

The Tekiton chirped wildly, nearly free.Once it reached the end of the bridge... 

It never finished that thought as an unseen obstacle sent it flying.It whirled, barely catching a glimpse of what had tripped it.It ran for its life, escaping the death that had seemed so certain. 

****** 

"Ugh!" Tane cried as something slammed into him.The collision nearly sent him flying off the bridge.Shezarah screamed, then looked down.She started to free her hand, ready to sacrifice herself to save Tane. 

"Oh, no you don't!" Tane yelled, "If you go, so do I!" 

Shezarah sent him her best smile, and he returned it.They fell off the bridge, flying to their doom, together. 

Author's note: Heh heh heh...aren't I evil?


	5. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 5

Fami and Nerah looked around, surveying their surroundings.They were near Goron's City, on Death Mountain.No one was around, and it was a long walk home. 

They started down the mountain. "Well, we do make a good team, don't we?" said Fami. 

Nerah nodded. "Yeah...but don't get any ideas.Unless you want to give up on your silly quest to win my man, then we're still going to fight." 

"Your man?In your dreams, bait brains!" 

"Better watch out, cause this Zora will crush you like the weed you are!" 

"Why you..." 

"I'll..." 

The two girls bickering was silenced by the presence of another.They turned. "What are you doing here?" demanded Fami. 

It was Silver Knuckle.He held his ax at ready and was walking slowly toward the girls. 

"Fami!Nerah!You have to listen to me!I am not your enemy!I am Solan, Wynn's friend!" the metal behemoth said, moving closer.The two started backing away. 

"Why should we believe you?" asked Nerah. 

Fami's eyes narrowed. "I recognize that name.It's that of Wynn's dead best friend!" 

"I'm still alive...sort of.But, I am under the control of your enemy.I can't control my body.You have to get away and warn Wynn!" His body started moving faster. "Go, now!" 

"Fami, you go.I'll stay and keep this guy away while you tell Wynn," Nerah said, determination in her eyes. 

Fami looked to her. "No...you can't mean that..." 

"Go!" yelled Nerah, sending a blast of water at the approaching monster.He fell back under her attack, shielding himself with his ax.Fami hesitated, then ran, not looking back. 

She was nearly halfway down the trail when she heard Nerah's blood-curdling scream. 

She ran as fast as she could, past the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern, past the Tekitites, and was nearly to Kakariko when she was stopped. 

A shadow seemed to detach from a wall in front of her.Red eyes met her own, as the shadow, the Assassin, raised a hand.Fami screamed as dark lightning overwhelmed her.Her scream echoed as she slipped into darkness. 

****** 

Wynn looked around the chamber.He was in a well-lit hall, with an alter-like structure at the end.There, the three Spiritual Stones were gathered, shedding their pure light.Wynn walked forward. 

Before he reached it, blue light shone.Appearing with the light was his father, and Zelda.They had solemn looks on their faces.Baro ran up to his son. 

"Wynn..." the older man started, his eyes worried. 

"What's wrong?" Wynn asked, concerned. 

"Wynn...your friends were successful, but..." Zelda choked on the next words. 

"But, what?Are they alright?" Wynn stepped back. 

"They're dead, Wynn.All of them," Baro told him, his voice heavy, his shoulders slumped as though the weight of the world rested on them. 

"No!They can't be!" Wynn yelled, sinking to his knees, covering his face with his hands. 

"Baro...we are running out of time..." Zelda said, looking with sadness to the hero. 

"You take care of the Hero of Time, I'll take care of my son," Baro said, starting forward. 

Wynn moaned as images of his friends flashed through his mind.Nerah and Fami bickering, Tane and Shezarah working at the fortress, Jier with the Cucco Lady...He would never see them again. 

Zelda set to her work as Baro tried to console his son.With the Stones in place, she merely had to open the Door of Time.She looked to the immobile blue stone as she pulled something from her robes.It was a small blue ocarina, the Ocarina of Time.She moved it to her lips, and played a song she knew by heart.As the slow, enrapturing song played, the blue stone slowly disappeared.She smiled.It was time to summon Hyrule's greatest hero. 

_Link...__Link, __we need you! _

She stepped back, ready to wait. 

"Wynn, listen to me!There is nothing you can do to bring them back!The only thing you can do is to stop the monster that did this!" 

Wynn looked up to his father. "You're right.If it is the last thing I do, I will see the thing responsible on the end of my sword!" 

"Wynn, you can't do it for revenge!You must do it for the good of Hyrule!" Baro insisted, shaking his son. 

Wynn looked his father in the eye.Finally, his gaze fell to the floor. "You're right." He slowly stood, as did Baro. 

Zelda gasped.Moving out of the shadows where the Door of Time had stood was a familiar figure.The young man, clad in a green Kokiri Tunic, stepped forth.His blue eyes were lit up in a smile under his blond bangs.An impressive-looking sword was strapped to his back.He stepped forward, standing in front of Zelda. 

"Never fear, the Hero of Time is here!" Link declared, giving Zelda a mock bow. 

"Link, this is no time for jokes!Hyrule is under attack!" 

Link sighed. "What's new about that?" 

Baro opened his mouth to speak.He never got the chance, as the sounds of battle came from outside. 

****** 

The General smiled."Gerudo's Fortress is ours!Now, we take Hyrule Marketplace!"He looked to the high walls protecting the town.The drawbridge was up, denying entry.He laughed.No matter. 

"Attack!" he yelled.The Tekititons swarmed forward.When they reached the moat, they stopped.They tensed, and then jumped, soaring clear over the water, and walls.The soldiers at the catwalk were caught off guard, and easily overwhelmed. 

The General sent the monsters through the town, subduing the population.The General waved a hand, summoning his greatest treasure.A large black crystal appeared.He cackled as his monsters began herding the captured residents of the marketplace to the crystal.One by one, they were forced to touch it.When they did, they disappeared, sucked into the black depths.There, they were helpless, merely captives. 

It wasn't long before the entire town was vacant, all life residing in the black crystal.Now, the army's next target was clear.The General looked forward.If their insider did his job, then it would be easy to conquer the heart of the resistance.Hyrule Castle, here they come, thought the General with a sneer. 

****** 

"What?They're attacking the market!" Zelda cried. 

"I'll stop them, Princess," Link said confidently. 

"If its as big an army as it sounds, you won't have a chance!" warned Wynn. 

"Going chicken, hero?" asked Link. 

"At least I'm not a fool!" challenged Wynn. 

"Boys!Now is not the time!" interrupted Baro. 

"Yes.There is a secret path nearby, leading to the outside.From there, you should go to Zora's Domain.We have already sent messengers to Kakariko, and you must warn the Zoras." Zelda stopped, regret on her face. "They already have Gerudo's Fortress." 

"We have to stop them, Zelda!" said Link angrily. 

"Yes, but we have no chance against the army.Instead, we must find their dark leader.If we remove the head, the body will die," said Zelda confidently. 

"But where do we find it?" asked Wynn. 

"I don't know.But, I am confident if we wait, he shall come to claim his prize," said Zelda darkly. 

"You two are the last of the heroes that have a chance against this menace.Protect yourselves, and then you can attack when the opportunity arises.Now, go.Warn the Zoras, and save yourselves," ordered Baro. 

"But, father-" 

"We will take care of ourselves.Go!" yelled the older man. 

Wynn and Link nodded.They followed Zelda to the passage.Baro watched. 

_Good luck. _

****** 

Captain Greer looked out on the grounds before the castle.There was a dark swarm of monsters, charging to take over the castle.It didn't matter. They couldn't get in. 

"What do they think they're doing?" asked Kesler, incredulous. "Don't they know they can't get past the gates?" 

The Survivors, led by Greer, had finally been recalled to the castle.Rosburn had left Kakariko defenseless.But it was no matter, now.There was nothing Greer could do to help, since he and his men were trapped in the castle. 

"What?" yelled Kesler, astonishment in his voice?Greer turned, looking for what had shocked his second so. "Captain, look!The gates...they're open!" 

Greer drew his sword. "Come, men!We have to stop them!" 

Leading the Survivors, Greer rushed forward to the gates.They were too late, as the monsters were already inside.The men entered combat, fighting to stop the flood of the spider-like creatures. 

Greer searched for the man in charge of the gates.There he was, unconscious.And standing at the opening mechanism... 

"Rosburn!" Greer bellowed. He rushed at the traitor, sword aiming for the man's chest. 

The traitorous general shrunk back, fear in his eyes.The fear changed to triumph as a monster slammed into Greer, knocking him down. 

Greer stared at Rosburn as the monster hauled him to his feet, arms held behind his back.Around him, the rest of his troops had been captured.Kesler still fought, but as Greer watched, the man was overwhelmed, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. 

"Well, Greer, it looks like I win.Too bad for you," gloated Rosburn. 

Greer's answer was to spit in the cocky general's face. 

"You'll pay for your insolence, scum.As you see, there will be no stopping our forces.Hyrule is ours!" Rosburn laughed manically. "Take him away." 

Greer struggled as the monster dragged him towards the black crystal.As Greer was forced to touch it, he had one last thought.He, for the first time in his life, had failed to uphold his promise to protect the innocent of Hyrule. 

****** 

Wynn and Link stepped out into the day.Wynn frowned as he noticed that instead of the pleasant blue sky, black clouds gathered over the marketplace.Link put his fingers to his lips, as if to whistle. 

"What are you doing?" demanded Wynn. 

"Calling Epona, my horse," Link told him, irritated. 

"Two things, pal.One, those monsters will hear you, and we'll have to fight off a mob.Two, I..." Wynn trailed off.He had meant to mention his own troubles with horses, but he didn't mean to embarrass himself in front of the other. 

"You what?" 

"Never mind," Wynn snapped. "Let's go." 

The two started the long hike up Zora's River.They walked in silence, alert and ready for an ambush.However, there was no ambush; instead, both noticed the lack of any noises what so ever.It was too quiet. 

It was evening when they reached Zora's Domain.Wynn hesitated when they entered the immense cavern that was home to the Zoras.He looked over the pools of water and waterfalls, searching for a familiar face.He was mainly looking for Jaco, leader of the Zora army, and friend to Nerah.He also was seeking Zaruu, former partner to Tane. 

"Wynn, you stay here.I know the Zora king, and I'll talk to him alone." Wynn nodded as Link started up the long path leading to where King Zora usually dwelled.Wynn again looked around.He caught a glimpse of a familiar face, and started toward him.To his surprise, he found himself facing the deadly tip of a sword.He backpedaled as the Zora ran at him, madness in his eyes. 

****** 

Jaco sighed as he fell onto his watery bed.Life was hard, and he needed all the rest he could get.He slowly drifted into sleep, unprepared for the dreams that would ravage him. 

_Nerah... _

_She rejects you.__She ignores you.__She loves another.__But you can have her.__You can take her from the man that has stolen her.__Kill the infidel that has lured her away.__Finish him, __or you will lose her forever. _

Jaco jerked awake.He had to find the man that had taken Nerah!He had to kill him!He must kill Wynn! 

****** 

The dark figure smiled. 

He had finally accomplished what his deceased right-hand had failed to do.He had finally gained control of Jaco.If the Zora did his task, then one, or perhaps both, of the obstacles to his triumph would be wiped out.If the young Zora killed Wynn, or was killed, then it would hamper the resistance to the dark figure's conquest. 

The shadowy figure sat back on his dark throne, content to watch the coming fight. 

****** 

Wynn jumped to the side, Jaco's blade narrowly missing him.Wynn quickly stuck a foot out, sending the Zora sprawling to the ground.Jaco's sword bounced across the stone, finally falling off a cliff into a pool of water. 

"Jaco!What are you doing?" demanded Wynn as the Zora swung at him.Jaco's face was a twisted mask of rage. 

"You'll pay for stealing Nerah!" the Zora shouted, trying to punch Wynn. 

"I didn't steal her!" 

Jaco's answer was a roar, and he slammed into Wynn.The two rolled across the floor.Wynn gasped as he realized Jaco's intent.Soon, they would fall off the nearby cliff, taking a short fall into the main pool.There, the Zora would have the advantage, and it wouldn't be long before he would finish Wynn. 

As Wynn rolled to the top, he took a chance.He dug his heels and wrists in, trying to stop the roll.Jaco tried to continue it, but Wynn stopped that with a headbutt.The Zora relaxed, his eyes glazed over. 

"Jaco, listen to me.I didn't mean to steal Nerah from you!" Wynn shouted. 

"You lie!" yelled Jaco, his eyes still fogged with madness.Wynn sighed as he realized what must come next. 

"Jaco...Nerah's dead." 

The mist that had possessed Jaco cleared.His eyes widened and his mouth dropped."No..." The word was a mere whisper. "No!She can't be!" Jaco flung Wynn off him, nearly sending the hero off the cliff.Wynn watched the devastated Zora run away, a feeling of defeat coming across him. 

"Wynn!" The hero turned, seeing another Zora run up to him.He sighed as he recognized Zaruu. 

"Wynn, was that Jaco?" Zaruu panted, out of breath.Wynn nodded mutely. "I have to catch him!" 

"Why?" 

"We're under attack!" 

"What?" Wynn yelled.A crowd of armed Zoras stormed past, heading for the entrance. 

"A swarm of monsters is on its way here!Jaco has to command the army!" 

"I am here." Wynn whirled.There, a frown of concentration on his face and a spiritless look to his eyes, was Jaco. "I shall lead the army.I shall avenge Nerah!" shouted Jaco. 

Wynn frowned.He ran with the two towards the entrance, determined to help the Zoras. 

****** 

"Here they come!" shouted a Zora soldier.Wynn searched the area where the soldier was pointing, straining his eyes.Sure enough, there was the dark army, rushing forward incredibly fast.It wasn't long before the monsters were on them.The two armies entered combat, but from the first it was obvious who would win. 

"For Nerah!" screamed Jaco, lunging at a monster.He stabbed it furiously, literally tearing it apart.Another jumped at him, but an acquaintance of Tane's, a gambling Zora named Panu, ran to meet it.As the monster died, it grabbed Panu, sending him flying upwards.Wynn gasped as he saw Panu collide with a black crystal.In a flash, Panu was gone. 

A mass of Tekititons swarmed Jaco, holding him down.Zaruu ran to his commander, cutting a swath through the mob.As he reached the one holding his commander, he jumped on it, stabbing his sword into its eye.It shrieked, jumping skyward.Wynn groaned in dismay as Zaruu slammed into the crystal, and was gone. 

"Wynn!Let's get out of here!"Wynn stabbed the monster he had been fighting, and turned.It was Link. 

"We have to get out of here!There's nothing we can do!" Link yelled. 

"We have to help!" 

"No!Remember what Zelda said!" 

Wynn slashed a monster in half, frustrated and fearing for the warriors around him.He relented, following Link as they made a run for it.A monster jumped in front of Link, but the hero stopped it with a single slash of his sword.Wynn gasped, looking at the magnificent sword.At the mere sight of the weapon, the monsters shied, seemingly terrified. 

"After them!" came a voice from behind him.Wynn frowned.That voice was eerily familiar... 

"Up there!" Link said, pointing to a ledge far above. 

"How do you suggest we reach it, superhero?" Wynn smirked. 

"Simple.Grab onto him." Link pointed to a monster coming up behind them.Wynn frowned. 

"What's that going to-" 

"Just do it!" 

Both ran at the monster as Link threw something.Wynn flinched as a bright light flashed just as he grabbed the monster.Link had thrown a Deku Nut, blinding both the monster, and, unintentionally or not, Wynn. 

The monster, scared and blind, followed its first instinct: jump.It soared into the air, flying up to the ledge. "Now!" Link shouted.Wynn let go, landing hard on the rocky cliff.Link landed on his feet, and watched the monster crash back to the far ground, making a sickening splat. 

"Well, that was some mess you got us into," said Link, sneering at Wynn. 

"Me?It was your beloved Princess that-" 

"Hey, don't you say anything, amateur-" 

"Who's calling who an amateur?" 

"At least I don't let all my friends get killed!" 

Wynn's answer was to fling himself at Link.The two grappled, grunting loudly.They came to the cliff's edge. It was obvious that soon one, or both, would be going the way of the dead Tekititon. 

Link pushed Wynn away suddenly. "We don't have time for this." 

Wynn sighed.Link was right. 

"Now, come on.We have places to go." 

Wynn followed Link as the two climbed down off the ledge.They left what had been a battle behind them.But neither knew the battle was already over. 

****** 

"Well, looks like Zora's Domain has joined Hyrule Castle and Gerudo's Fortress.Now, only a few towns remain.Soon all of Hyrule will be under our control!" 

"You're crazy!" yelled Jaco, struggling against the two monsters that held him. 

"Am I, now?" asked the General, still laughing. 

"You!" gasped Jaco, recognition in his eyes. "I have to tell Wynn!" 

But before he could even scream, he was thrown into the crystal. 

The General frowned.That pest had recognized him.But he had never met him before!How...? 

He stopped, shaking his head.It was no matter.The only thing that mattered was the takeover of Hyrule.That was his only task, and he would die if he failed to complete it.


	6. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 6

"Where do we go now, pal?" Wynn demanded, panting in exhaustion.The two heroes were near the entrance of Kakariko.They had fled there from the river.They had finally eluded their pursuit, and were alone. 

Link looked back at him. "Maybe you can stay here, while I do all the work.Just like at Zora's Domain." 

"Ha!At least I had the nerve to fight for my friends and not run!" Wynn snapped. 

"Why you little-" 

Link jumped at Wynn.Wynn backpedaled, watching as Link tripped and fell face down into a mud puddle.Wynn started to laugh, but never got the chance.He hadn't noticed how close he was getting to the river, and landed with a splash. 

_Boys!__Now is not the time! _

Link looked to the sky indignantly. "But, Zel, I didn't-" 

_You have to go warn the Goron'__s!__They are the only race that hasn'__t been warned or overwhelmed. _

"What about the Kokiri?" demanded Link. 

_They are all fine, __Link.__Worry for them not. _

"Mido?Saria?Fami?" 

Wynn jerked at the sound of his friend's name. He turned away. 

_You haven'__t learned about Fami yet, __Link? _

Link shook his head. 

_She is Hylian, __like you. _

"Really?Where is she?Can I see her?" asked Link anxiously. 

"She's dead," Wynn said coldly, his back turned so Link wouldn't see the tears glistening in his eyes. 

Link's mouth dropped. "What?How?" 

_The minions of our foe attacked her and the rest of Wynn'__s companions.__Without their sacrifices, you would still be trapped in the past. _

Link's face fell. "Wynn, I'm sorry..." 

Wynn whirled. "We have to stop the monster responsible for this!We have to kill him before he can take everything from anyone else!I will do anything to finish this!" 

Link nodded slowly. "I understand.Come on, we have to get to Goron City." 

Wynn nodded, and the two made their way towards the entrance to Kakariko.Their destination, high on Death Mountain, awaited. 

****** 

The Assassin stopped, looking up to his master.He bowed slightly, his red eyes never leaving those of the shadowy figure.His master gave him a short nod. 

"Have you finished your task?" It was a demand. 

The Assassin nodded, never making a sound. 

A twinkle of amusement entered the dark figure's eye. "You always were the quiet type.Tell me, did Silver Knuckle complete his job?" The shadowy figure laughed as he received another short nod. "Good.He shall stay there, insuring no one dares to warn the defenseless Gorons.It will not be long before they, too, fall under my shadow." 

The Assassin merely stood there. "You are dismissed." The shadowy figure watched the Assassin disappear.He frowned.There was something unnerving about that minion...It was no matter.Nothing mattered, besides conquest. 

****** 

The Assassin watched his master.The fool.He thought the Assassin just another minion.But he was greater, far greater.He would wait until the fool completed his conquest, and he would be just another corpse on the Assassin's blade. 

He just hoped the shadowy figure would keep his promise.If he didn't, he would die much too soon.The Assassin sneered.If the fool lied...The Assassin didn't usually utilize torture, but he would make an exception. 

The Assassin, still unnoticed, walked away, hand on his dagger, which was gleaming red. 

****** 

Wynn frowned, his hand on the hilt of his Biggoron Sword.He was alerted by the lack of noises.It was as it had been at Zora's River. It was as if all the animals had hidden, terrified by this new foe.Wynn almost smiled.Not a bad idea. 

They had passed Kakariko on their way to the trail.The town was peaceful, undisturbed by the war.However, he had noticed the lack of soldiers protecting the village.That blasted idiot Rosburn must have recalled the soldiers, he had surmised grimly.Now, there was no one left to fight for the town.But why hadn't it been attacked yet? 

"Hey, Link, where'd you get that sword?" asked Wynn politely, trying to start a conversation to break the silence.Plus, he was genuinely curious about the wonderful sword which had frightened the monsters so much at Zora's River. 

Link smiled as he unsheathed the sword.The blade seemed to glow a soft blue as Link slashed at nothing, showing off the weapon. "Sorry, Wynn, but this is one of a kind.Its my most prized possession.The Master Sword, also known as the Sword of Evil's Bane." 

Wynn's mouth dropped.That was the only weapon capable of harming the King of Evil, Ganon.It could only be used by the purest of hearts.Plus, Zelda had once told Wynn that it possessed other, more mysterious powers. 

Wynn started to comment on the sword, but was interrupted.He whirled.Standing not too far away was a familiar foe.Wynn drew his sword, glaring at the creature advancing towards him. "You." The word was an accusation. 

"What?An Iron Knuckle?No problem!" Link laughed, starting towards the monster.Wynn caught him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"No, this is my fight.You go, warn the Gorons.I'll take care of him," Wynn started forward.Link nodded, hearing the seriousness in the young man's voice.He turned, and left the two foes all alone. 

"Wynn, run away," Silver Knuckle pleaded. 

Wynn frowned, confused.He still didn't know the truth about Silver Knuckle's identity. 

"Wynn!Leave!I don't want to hurt you!" demanded the armored figure. 

"What's wrong with you?I am no friend of yours!" said Wynn, stepping backwards. 

Silver Knuckle's eyes flickered. "Wynn, you're wrong.I can't explain how, or why, but I am a friend.But your enemy controls my body!He wasn't powerful enough to change my heart, but he will make me kill you!" 

Wynn frowned. "How do I know you speak the truth?" 

"Wynn, trust your heart.I am Solan." 

Wynn gasped.Solan was dead!But, Silver Knuckle didn't lie, he could sense that.It was indeed his long-lost friend, after all these years! 

But before Wynn could acknowledge Solan, Solan ran forward, ax arcing towards the hero.Wynn back flipped, the ax missing.Solan grunted as he swung again, but Wynn was too agile. 

"Fight it, Solan!" Wynn yelled, dodging strike after strike. 

"I...I can't!" Solan said, straining as he tried to regain control of his body. 

Wynn stepped back, his eyes widening as a realization came to him.He raised his arms. Not too much, he thought, and not too little... 

Solan lunged, but a beam of magic, not powerful enough to do physical damage, knocked him back.He landed in a clatter of armor.Wynn watched, muscles tensed, as Solan stood and walked towards him.The red eyes were shining brightly, but with a warmer light. 

"Wynn, you did it!" Solan said, looking at his arms in amazement, finally able to control himself.Wynn laughed.The two looked at each other, the two friends finally together. 

"Solan, I-" 

"A happy reunion.How utterly disgusting." Wynn whirled at the sound of the voice behind him, a voice that could only be described as purest evil. 

"Who are you?" demanded Wynn. 

"I am the one that will see you die on my dagger.But first, I have to take care of this infidel.So long, Silver Knuckle!" The Assassin raised a hand, palm pointing at Solan.A wave of dark energy emanated from it, enveloping Solan totally.Wynn jumped at the Assassin as he heard his friend scream, but he was too late.The Assassin moved out of the way, a blur, and Wynn slammed into the ground hard.When he looked up, Solan was gone. 

"No!Solan!" Wynn gritted his teeth.He had just lost his best friend for the second time. 

"Well, hero, looks like now I get to finish you.Any last requests?" 

Wynn glared at the Assassin with intense hatred. "Who are you?" 

"Oh, no one important.Just the future ruler of Hyrule!And..." the red eyes glittered, "The murderer of Fami." 

"Monster!" Wynn leaped at the Assassin, fury burning in his eyes.The Assassin tried to move out of his way, but Wynn was driven by his anger, and caught him easily.Wynn attacked, slashing again and again.However, his blade seemed to pass through the monster like through a mist. 

The Assassin raised a palm, and blasted Wynn away. "Give up and die!" 

"Never!" screamed Wynn hoarsely, climbing to his feet. 

"You will never win!I will kill you!" As the Assassin moved to finish Wynn, he noticed someone behind him. "No!" He jumped to the side as a shining sword sliced through the air where he had been standing. 

"The Hero of Time!I thought you were trapped in the past!" said the Assassin, sounding shocked. 

"Well, I'm not!" shouted Link, driving the Assassin back towards a cliff.The two battled, dagger versus sword, good versus evil, red glowing eyes against blue glowing sword, neither giving even a step.Wynn grimaced.There was nothing he could do. 

"Wynn!Your magic!" Link shouted, ducking under a vicious dagger-swipe.Wynn nodded, charging his powers. "Now!" Wynn released, sending an orb of light at the two. 

"Noooo!" The Assassin screamed as the orb slammed into the ground.Link hurled himself out of the way as the orb exploded in an enormous flash of light. 

"Link!Are you alright?" Wynn yelled, running to the motionless hero.Link coughed weakly, raising up on his elbows. 

"Is...he...?" 

Wynn nodded slowly, looking back to the cliff.Most had crumbled, falling into a black abyss.An unsurvivable fall.There was no sign of the Assassin. 

Link sighed. "Good night." Wynn looked down.The hero was already asleep.He sighed, standing, taking first watch.He looked around, something tugging at the edge of his memory. 

He sighed.What was it that the Assassin had said? 'I will kill you!'But, what was so familiar about that statement?Enemies had used that statement many a time before, but...it was as if he had heard the Assassin say it before.And he had never met the monster, before the just-finished conflict!He sighed, looking around.Silence surrounded him still.And even he knew he was being watched. 

****** 

The two set out early in the morning.They walked in silence.Clouds hovered over both them and their moods.It was if the storms that plagued Hyrule would never go away. 

They crossed through Kakariko.The town seemed dead, all life cooped up in houses.The doors were bolted, the windows blocked.The shops were closed.Wynn frowned.Life would never return to normal here until their foe was dead. 

They continued out of town. "Where do you think we should go next?" asked Link, looking around. 

Wynn's eyes widened. "Lon Lon Ranch." 

****** 

As the two hiked onward, they talked of many things.Wynn told Link of his previous quests.Link spoke mainly of his journeys to find a way to defeat Ganon. 

"So, Link, where do you live?And why were you sealed behind that wall?" Wynn inquired. 

Link laughed easily. "It is a long story.You see, Wynn, I live two lives." Seeing Wynn's arced eyebrow, he continued. "The Master Sword allows me to travel in time.With it, I can go back seven years, to the time when Ganon first began his conquest." 

He paused, his eyes getting a far-away look to them. "That is when I first came to this time.I was sealed in the Temple of Time for seven long years, asleep.When I awoke, I found the world devastated.I was able to travel back to my old time, however, using the Master Sword.I beat Ganon, returning to my time.Ganon, defeated in this time, is gone there as well.In that time, Hyrule is peaceful, wonderful.It has a bright future in front of it." 

He shook his head. "But I owe a debt to this parallel future.I must protect it.Zelda can telepathically contact me, calling me from the past to come here to fight for Hyrule.But, if the Door of Time is sealed, then I am trapped in the past." 

"That's why I and my friends had to recover the Spiritual Stones, right?To open the door," Wynn assumed. 

"Yes.Now, here I am, ready to save Hyrule yet again," Link gave the other a cocky grin, then looked ahead of them. "Hey, we're almost to the ranch!" 

They started moving faster, hurrying toward the home of Talon, Malon, and Ingo.The high-walled ranch was immense, and well defended.It would be no easy task for the dark army to take over this place. 

Link stopped in front of a barred gate at the entrance. "I could have sworn-" 

"Halt!"Link stopped in mid-step.Wynn looked up, searching for the source of the command.Perched up on the wall were groups of archers, bows bent, arrows aimed for the two heroes. 

"Wait!We are friends!" declared Wynn. 

"Why should we believe you?" demanded the man.Wynn recognized him from somewhere...It was a Survivor!But hadn't they been at the castle? 

"Let them pass!" came a voice from inside the gate.The door opened, revealing a young woman.Her red hair flowed down her back, and her blue eyes looked over the two. It was Malon, friend to both. "Get in, quick!" The two consented, stepping inside.Malon closed the door behind them, barricading it. 

Malon led them silently past the ranch houses into the main part of the ranch.To both men's shock, there were dozens of the different races of Hyrule, all camped out inside the ranch's walls.They were refugees, living in the ring of protective walls.Here, they had nothing to fear from the dark swarm.But, was it wise to stay grouped together so? 

"This is the product of this war.We have enough in the stores to feed all these mouths for a while, but, if we face a long siege..." The girl shuddered. "We're all depending on you to save us." 

Wynn started to say something, but was cut off by a shout. "Shift change!" The guards along the wall started to climb down.More refugees, all armed and sitting at a long table cluttered with empty plates, stood, hefted various weapons, and started for the walls.The men lining the walls walked toward the table. 

"Its time to eat.You can eat at our tables while I take care of something." Malon smiled at them, and walked off.The two heroes made their way through the food line, and moved to sit down.Wynn chose an empty spot across from the Survivor he had seen outside. 

He sat down at the bench, his nose wrinkling as he smelled the odor seeping from the man beside him.He frowned, looking to the man.When he saw him, his eyes widened. "You!" 

The man looked at him, his own eyes widening.The man's mouth dropped, and he jumped from the table, tripping over the bench, landing face-first in a mud puddle.Wynn sighed, setting his food down, and then turned back to the man, his hand grabbing the collar of the other's tunic, hauling him up from the ground. 

"What are you doing here, Agno?" Wynn demanded.Agno, a failure mercenary that Wynn had met long ago, cringed at the hero's words.He had joined the marauder gang led by Deihawk, and had fled after its disbanding.His face was crossed by scars, some Wynn could probably claim credit for. 

"Please don't hurt me!" begged the man.Wynn grimaced, shoving the man away.Agno fell back to the ground, still begging for mercy. 

"Stop your pleading!Now, what are you doing here?" Wynn asked, a frown on his face. 

"I am here because this is the only place left!" yelled the man, a once almost-arrogant mercenary reduced to a shameless shell of his former self._ _

"The only place?" asked Link from beside Wynn. 

"Every town has fallen!Gerudo's Fortress, Hyrule Marketplace, Zora's Domain-" 

"What about Kokiri Village?And Kakariko, we just came from there and it was still perfectly alright," Wynn said, looking suspiciously to Agno. 

"Kokiri fell yesterday.It seems the dark forces were able to break the Deku Sprout's protection," the Survivor said quietly. 

Wynn looked sympathically to Link as the Hero of Time sat down, looking as if he had been punched.Kokiri had been his birthplace. 

"No one can get in Kakariko.Anyone that tries, the monsters get.The only reason they probably let you out was because they weren't strong enough to fight the Hero of Time," the soldier continued. "Two of my fellows tried.They're now prisoners." 

Wynn sat down, ignoring Agno. "What happened to the rest of the Survivors?" 

The man looked down, his face shadowed. "When the castle was attacked, we were there to fight for it.They wouldn't have taken it so easily, if we weren't betrayed." 

Wynn grimaced. "This is just a hunch, but your betrayer, was it...Rosburn?" 

The man nodded, his eyes still burning with hatred of the man. "Yes.He opened the gates.The monsters swarmed in, capturing our whole force without any problem.I was knocked out in the fight, and obviously fell into the moat.When I awoke, I had washed up far from the castle.I started walking back, looking for anyone left.I found two of my fellows.They told me none were left at the castle, and the best we could do would be to help protect someone else.I agreed.However, we disagreed on where to go.They wanted to protect Kakariko, like we did before Rosburn interfered.I thought it would be good to protect this ranch, where the lieutenant's girl lived.Kesler would be thankful for that, I knew.So we split up.I was nearly here when I decided to check on my companions using this," he pulled from a pouch at his side a small spyglass. "They were at the entrance to Kakariko.As I watched," he shuddered, "The monsters came.They caught them by surprise." 

Wynn sighed. "Don't worry, we'll get them back, like the rest.Me and Link here can do it, no problem," Wynn said, forcing a smile to his face.He turned, and he and Link exchanged nods. 

The soldier laughed, nearly beaming. "With Hyrule's greatest heroes on our side, how can we lose?By the way, my name is Arco." 

"Nice to meet you," Wynn said, exchanging handclasps over the table. 

The two sat back down, exchanging more light conversation over their meals.Soon, Malon walked up, another young woman trailing her.Wynn's face fell.It was the Cucco Lady. 

Malon cut Wynn off before he could offer his condolences to the other woman. "Wynn, we have a big problem." 

Wynn and Link stood, moving away from the table. "What is it, Malon?" Link asked, alerted by the fear in her voice. 

"That is our problem!" Malon said, pointing upwards.The heroes followed her pointing finger.Simultaneously, their mouths dropped. 

"That is..." Wynn started.It was an immense island, floating high in the clouds.Perched on the island was a dark castle. The castle was certainly evil, ringed by spikes and topped by a single menacing tower. 

"Ganon's Castle," Link said gravely. 

Wynn frowned.This didn't look good at all. 

But before either could ask a question, a shout broke the air.The shout was full of fear, and inspired the same in everyone in the ranch.It was the one thing Wynn wanted least to hear. 

"We're under attack!" 

****** 

The dark figure laughed.His conquest was nearly complete.Soon, Lon Lon Ranch would fall.Then, there would be only one obstacle to his conquest. 

Now that the Assassin was dead, his broken body probably still lying on the rocks under the cliff, no promises mattered.He could storm Kakariko, take its inhabitants, and be finished.Then, Hyrule would be his. 

He stood from his throne, feeling the power surge through him.None would stand against him now. 

****** 

"They can't get in!The walls will hold them out!" Malon reassured everyone. 

"Tell that to them!" Agno shouted, pointing to the walls.As they watched, the monsters flew over the walls, jumping incredibly high.The men along the walls were easily being captured, hustled towards certain points along the walls, and then thrown off.Both Wynn and Link knew that on the other side of the wall, the men were landing on the black crystals and being sucked in. 

More of the monsters jumped over the walls, attacking those inside.Wynn and Link ran for the walls, followed by Malon, Arco, Agno, and the Cucco Lady.The heroes drew their weapons, heading for a crowd of monsters that seemed to continually jump over a certain point on the wall.But as the heroes neared the wall, the crowd of monsters parted, revealing the General and a black crystal. 

"Well, well, look what we have here.Attack!" yelled the General. 

Wynn frowned.That voice was familiar... 

The monsters charged.Wynn and Link fought, whirling and slashing, devastating the monstrous mob.Arco stayed back, picking off Tekititons with his bow.Malon and the Cucco Lady fought at the edges of the crowd, using daggers borrowed from refugees.Even Agno fought, stabbing at a wounded Tekititon. 

The heroes worked together, reducing the mob dramatically.They were so deep in concentration they didn't hear Arco's calls for help.He was being grappled, maneuvered by a Tekititon towards the crystal.Wynn noticed this, and rushed to help, as did Link.Both were too late, however, and Arco disappeared into the crystal with a flash. 

"Enough of this!" yelled Wynn.Both he and Link lunged forward.Wynn slammed into the General, knocking him down.Wynn stood above the man, his sword at the other's throat. "Who are you?" demanded Wynn.The General laughed, shimmering and glowing for a second.Suddenly, he flashed.Wynn fell back, covering his eyes.When he looked again, the General was gone. 

Link, however, had a different target.He charged at the crystal, Master Sword pointed for its center.The Sword of Evil's Bane slid in easily; sending cracks spreading throughout the dark surface.The crystal shattered with a crash.Link laughed, the laugh soon changing to a sound of astonishment. "What in the name of Farore is _that?" he asked, incredulous. _

When the crystal had shattered, it had created a portal of dark energy.It swirled, a whirlpool.Link stared at it warily.He started to speak to Wynn, his eyes never leaving the portal. "Hey, Wynn, what do we do with this?It-" 

He never got the chance to finish.A monster, smaller and a different color than the rest, slammed into him in a hurry to escape the battle.The collision sent him sprawling into the portal, leaving behind only a short cry of surprise. 

****** 

The last Tekiton chirped quietly to itself.It hated living here, cooped up in this ranch.It hated how everyone treated it, with revulsion and fear.And most of all, it hated the food! 

It looked to its sword.It almost missed Seron, no matter how mean he had been.But now, it was all alone. 

Suddenly, it heard something.They were under attack!It ran out of its tent, looking around.Those dratted Tekiton imitations were everywhere!It shrieked in fear, running for the exit.There was no way it was going to stick its neck, or whatever counted for one on it, out for the other refugees! 

It sprinted towards for the only way out.Suddenly, monsters jumped in front of it, giving it menacing glares.It looked at one, at the other, back, and shrieked loudly.The two advanced, hands reaching for it. 

The three began scuffling, a mixture of overly-long limbs.Finally, they separated, the Tekiton dangling miserably from the hand of one of the bigger monsters.It shrieked loudly as it was tossed, flying through the air.Fortunately, a green-clad man stopped its flight.The monster didn't even stop to thank the man, which had disappeared into a portal, as it was running for the gates. 

****** 

Wynn gasped, watching Link disappear into the portal.He stopped, thinking.Only one thing to do.He had to help Link. 

Wynn jumped into the portal. 

Little did he know, he was followed by another.But before any other would-be heroes could join them, the portal closed, sealing the three away.They were trapped, wherever they landed.


	7. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 7

Wynn slowly opened his eyes with a moan. "Ugh...Where am I?" 

"My best guess is Ganon's Castle.Now, get up, and tell me what we're going to do about _her." Link's voice said from near Wynn. _

Wynn sat up.The first thing he saw was a window.Link was indeed correct, they were in Ganon's Castle, judging by the close proximity of the cloud level.Wynn turned, seeing Link holding the person in question, who was struggling under his grip.Wynn frowned, giving her a dirty look. "You shouldn't have come," he told her. 

"It was my decision!" shouted the Cucco Lady. 

"One that might just get you killed," Link admonished. 

"I can take care of myself, thank you.And it's not as if there's anyone left to care if I die," the Cucco Lady said coldly. 

Wynn looked her in the eye. "You can come, if you want.But I might not be able to help if trouble comes." 

She drew at dagger from her side and smiled. "Don't worry.I've had a lot of practice with this." 

The eyebrows of Link and Wynn rose, but they said nothing. 

They walked together down the long halls and corridors, exploring, searching for the place where their friends were being held.Instead they found an immense pair of doors, guarded by four Stalfos.The skeleton-like monsters didn't notice them until they were right next to them, and then it was too late.Two fell before they could move, and the Cucco Lady attacked another, her dagger heading for its skull.It tried to stab her, but missed, and collapsed to the floor as her dagger found its mark, turning it into nothing more than a pile of bones.The last found itself trapped as two swords sliced towards it.Its mouth dropped as the two swords hit, reducing it to rubble. 

"That was easy...too easy.We have to be careful, Wynn," Link warned. 

Wynn nodded, slowly going to the doors.He eased them open, wincing as they cracked loudly in protest.He peered through, looking for trouble.What he did see shocked him so much he nearly fell down. 

"Wynn!What is it?" Link demanded. 

"A sight for sore eyes, that's what it is.Come on, let's go!" he said, beaming. 

The three ran into the room.Wynn ran straight for a wall, telling Link over his shoulder to open the doors to the large cages with the captured people of Hyrule inside.Wynn's destination was a wall with large chains dangling high above the floor.Hanging from those chains were four very familiar faces. 

"Wynn!You came!" shouted one. 

"Did you ever doubt me?" asked Wynn cockily, freeing Fami from her bonds.Freed, she wrapped him up in a big hug, telling him silently how glad she was to see him with a kiss.The two were lost in their happiness. 

"Now, why can't you be more like that, Shezarah?" inquired Tane sarcastically. 

"Because you're not that heroic," she snipped.Tane sighed, his ego taking another blow. 

"Can you two finish?We're being left hanging here, you know!" Nerah said through gritted teeth. 

Wynn broke the kiss, his smile even bigger.While he turned to releasing Tane, Fami stuck her tongue out at Nerah.Wynn flinched, hearing the Zora's shouted insults directed at Fami.Some were words he had never heard before, but the ones he knew were bad enough. 

When they were all free, Wynn turned back to Link.The Hero of Time had freed all the captives, and most were milling about, confused but grateful. "What do we do with them, Wynn?" Link asked. 

"I don't know..." said Wynn. 

_Leave it to me.__I will help them out of the castle. _

"How, Zelda?If you hadn't noticed, we are in the sky!" Link said. 

_With my powers and the powers of the Sages, I can create another portal.__They can escape, __while you finish off the shadowy figure. _

"How did I guess you would say that?" groaned Link. 

Before Zelda could offer a cutting comment, doors at the other end of the room burst open.In rushed groups of Stalfos and Tekititons, and a pair of immense Iron Knuckles.This group of monsters was lead by a familiar man, if he could be called that.It was none other than Rosburn._ _

"Rosburn!You're mine!" came a shout from across the room.Wynn whirled, searching it out.It was Greer.He had a sword, apparently having gone out the door to the destroyed Stalfos, taken a sword from one, and came back.His eyes were lit by his fury. 

Rosburn laughed. "Iron Knuckles, take care of him." The two immense monsters started forward, axes held up. 

Tane turned to Shezarah. "Not that heroic, huh?Watch me!" 

Before she could stop him he ran forward. "Hey, metal-heads!Over here!" he yelled waving his arms.The two metal monsters hesitated, then turned to face the pest that was yelling at them.They charged, axes swinging. 

"Whoa, watch it!Hey, that's sharp-looking!" shouted Tane, running and flipping over the blades.He ran to the other side of the pair, and then stood still, looking at them. "Are you just going to stand there, or fight?" he taunted.They roared and attacked again.Tane, unarmed, could only dodge the blades, rolling under them. 

Now, he was trapped between the two.They seemed to laugh, axes at ready.They swung back, one aiming high, the other aiming low.Tane knew he had to act fast, or Hyrule would have to deal with the loss of one of its best heroes, or so he believed.As they swung, he dived between the legs of one.The axes hit, shattering metal armor and driving deep into the monsters.Both clanged to the floor, dead, a triumphant Tane walking away from them with a swagger.Wynn smiled as he noticed the appraising gazes the Gerudo population were giving Tane, to Shezarah's thinly veiled jealousy. 

"Tekititons!Kill them!" yelled Rosburn.The monsters started forward. 

"Do you really think you can beat us all?" Wynn asked darkly.The monsters paused, looking at the massive crowd.As one, they dropped their weapons, turned, and ran. 

Rosburn growled. "Stalfos!" The skeletal monsters started forward. 

Wynn laughed. "These bone-heads are mine." He raised his arms, calling forth his magic.As the monsters rushed at him, he lowered his arms.They were almost on top of him when he released his powers. 

After the cloud of dust and bone-chips cleared, Rosburn was standing alone.Without another word, he ran for his life, pursued by Greer._ _

"Zelda, you get everyone out.We'll take care of the leader," Link said. 

_Be careful, __Link. _

"You know me, Zelda," Link said, smiling. 

_My point exactly. _

Link blushed slightly. "Come on, Wynn let's go." 

Wynn nodded, and turned to his other friends. "You go with the rest, Link and I will take care of this." 

"No way, Wynn!We're a team," Tane said. 

"Yes, and we fight together.Live or die, we all go," said Shezarah. 

"I'm not leaving you," Fami said, smiling at Wynn. 

"I say we ditch the Kokiri, and then go fight.She'll just get in the way," Nerah smirked. 

"Why you-" 

"Come on, everyone.It's time to end this," Wynn said. 

Together with Link and the Cucco Lady, the group set off. 

****** 

The shadowy figure growled. "You failed me." 

"I didn't fail!It's not my fault they got here!And it was Rosburn's job to stop them!" the General protested._ _

"SILENCE!" the shadowy figure roared. "I have no time for excuses!The Hero of Time will be here soon, and it shall be you he will face!" 

_The General cringed, and then a cold gleam entered his eye.He would win this time.He would not fail.... _

And then, he understood. 

****** 

Wynn and the others raced through the corridors of the castle, killing monsters along the way.They were nearing the top of the tower, Wynn could feel it.And then, when they reached the top... 

Wynn frowned, his curiosity getting the better of him. "How did you get here?Zelda told us-" 

"That we were dead, right?That's what we all thought, till we woke up chained to that wall.As Shezarah and I were falling, this portal of dark energy appeared under us," Tane said. 

"When Silver Knuckle attacked me, I was forced back, nearly off a cliff.He swung at me, and I fell, screaming.The ground was rushing up, and there was this flash of dark light...and I woke up here," Nerah told him. 

"When that monster attacked me, he blasted me.When I woke up, he had obviously brought me here," Fami said, wincing as she remembered the Assassin's powers. 

"Wynn, why didn't they just kill us?Why hold us?" Nerah asked cautiously. 

Wynn's grimace grew. "You were bait.For me, and through me, my father." 

Tane nodded. "This time, the bait bites back." 

Wynn laughed, but the laugh was cut short when he spotted something.There, right above them, was a door.The door was huge, triple the height of the heroes.Wynn stopped, as did the others. 

"Final battle," Link whispered.The group went to the door, and pushed it open.It was time to fight once again.But who would be the victor?Who would win, the good protectors of Hyrule or the evil invaders?It would be a hard battle, and Hyrule hung in the balance. 

****** 

"Welcome, heroes.This will be your last fight.Surrender now.Join me, and you shall be a part of the army that will finally rule Hyrule!" the shadowy figure said, his voice booming. 

"We would rather die!" Link said. 

"Hey, pal, are you sure you want to say that?" Tane asked quietly. 

"So be it.I shall hear your death screams, and that shall be the music announcing my victory," the shadowy figure laughed. "Kill them." 

A figure stepped forward from the shadows.It was the General, his bluish armor glittering softly in the dim light.His red eyes were focused on the group.Wynn noticed that the eyes were not focused on the group, only Wynn. 

Suddenly, the eyes went dim. The shadows that had shielded the General's body from sight swirled, leaving his true form out in the open. 

"You," Wynn growled.The word was a curse. 

"This time, son of Baro, I will win!" crowed Seron. 

****** 

"Rosburn!" Greer yelled as he chased the man down.He was nearly to him when the other stopped. 

"You can't beat me!I am the High General, and soon, I will rule over Hyrule!" Rosburn shouted, drawing his sword. 

Greer smiled. "You're a blasted fool, Rosburn, and that's all you ever have been." 

"Really?Maybe.If I wasn't, I wouldn't have cut your off-time short that fateful day." The cowardly general's voice was oozing with sarcasm. 

Greer's mouth dropped as the memories took him. 

****** 

A much younger-looking Greer laughed happily.He smiled as he listened to the anecdote his young bride was telling with enthusiasm.It wasn't really that funny, but he was just happy to be off-duty and with his darling again. 

She stopped, smiling at him.She moved up to him, and their lips met.They kissed deeply, enthralled with each other. 

Their kiss was interrupted by a heavy knock on the door.Greer sighed.Ever since Ganondorf had began his takeover, he couldn't have a moment to enjoy his life. 

He opened the door.Standing before him was his newly-promoted captain.He inwardly sighed.Not him again! 

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're needed, Lieutenant Greer," Captain Rosburn drawled. 

Greer frowned, looking back to his wife.She nodded, understanding in her eyes.Greer nodded, telling Rosburn he would be outside after he gathered his supplies. 

Greer slipped his armor on, hearing his wife come up behind him. "I'm sorry, honey, but-" 

"I understand.Here, take this, to help you remember to hurry home." She pressed her favorite scarf into his hand as she kissed him. 

He smiled. "I couldn't ever forget." 

The two said their goodbyes, and Greer left the small home.Little did he know, that would be the last time he would see it. 

****** 

"You alright, sir?" asked the young man helping Greer hobble toward his home. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine.I just have to get home..." Greer said, wincing as he felt the pain of his newest wound.He and his men had run into a group of monsters, and he had been injured. 

"If you say so, sir," the kid said.The young man was a new recruit.Greer liked the man; he was a fighter.He reminded him of a younger version of himself.His name was Kesler, or something. 

"What's that light up ahead?" Kesler asked.Greer looked up.It looked like a fire... 

The two rushed forward, coming to the crest of the hill.Greer looked upon what had been his home. 

"NOOO!" he howled, trying his best to run towards the ruins.The house was a burning shell of what it had once been.He ran to it, but it was too late, it and any occupants were undoubtedly dead. 

"Lieutenant, watch out!" yelled Kesler.A Stalfos that Greer hadn't noticed jumped at him, sword arcing for his throat.Before it could finish Greer, who merely watched it come, Kesler tackled it, sending both its sword and the torch it was holding spinning away.With a quick stab, Kesler finished it. 

"Come on, sir.There's nothing left for you here," Kesler said softly. 

Greer stood softly, his eyes lifeless. "You're right.There is nothing left for me." 

****** 

As he returned from the memories, Greer snarled at Rosburn. "You lie." 

"No, I'm afraid not, Captain.I had a suspicion that your home would be attacked, and I thought you would be useful to me in the future.I was wrong, but, nevertheless, I saved you.You owe me a debt," Rosburn said arrogantly. 

"You're right, Rosburn.I do owe you this." Greer leaped at the man, sword meeting sword as they collided.They struggled against each other, trying desperately to overpower the other.Finally, Rosburn ended it with a kick to Greer's chest, sending the older man falling back.Rosburn lunged at him, sword aiming for his chest, but Greer deflected it.Both stood, glaring at each other.They met in a fast sword duel, slashing, whirling, stabbing, parrying. 

However skillful Rosburn may have been, it was obvious Greer was superior.Rosburn, furious and sensing his imminent defeat, backhanded Greer, then slammed into him, crushing his sword hand.Greer nearly dropped his sword.Rosburn took advantage of this, sword plunging into Greer's hand. 

"Ah!" Greer gasped, dropping his sword. 

Rosburn chuckled. "Time to die, Captain." 

He slashed, a blow that would behead Greer.But the sword hit only the stone wall as Greer ducked, picking up his sword with his uninjured left hand.The next thing either saw was Greer's sword sinking into Rosburn's previously unscathed chest armor, a bright red spreading across the yellow armor. 

"For Hyrule," Greer said, alone in the hall.Rosburn, traitor and betrayer to all of his land, was dead. 

****** 

"Yes, it is I, Seron.Wynn, this time you don't escape," Seron said, the two glaring at each other. 

"You are supposed to be dead," Wynn said simply. 

"Yes, I suppose so.You sound disappointed I'm not." 

"I wonder why," Wynn said, his sword at ready. 

"Wynn, you can't win this fight.With my armor, my powers are magnified hundreds of times.You will be crushed." 

"Wynn, let me handle him.Against the Master Sword, he doesn't stand a-" Link started. 

"No!This is my fight.He is my enemy, and I will be the one to beat him," Wynn said, moving into a battle stance. 

"You're a fool, Wynn.Give up, and I will not harm your friends." Seron's armor glowed more intensely, a bright blue. 

"Seron, I will save Hyrule.Even if I fall, another will take my place.Evil cannot win!" Wynn declared.His own powers filled him, and he glowed with a soft yellow light. 

Seron hesitated. "Brave words.But, they will be your last.I will not dirty my hands on you, Wynn.Instead..." A dark figure appeared near him, and stepped into the light.It was Silver Knuckle. "He shall finish you." 

"I live to serve." Wynn flinched.Solan's kind voice was replaced by a heartless, soulless tone.Silver Knuckle was back, body and mind. 

"Kill him, and his friends.Leave Fami to me," Seron ordered. 

"As you command," came Silver Knuckle's deep voice.He stalked towards Wynn, ax held out.As he neared Wynn, he slashed, his ax flying at Wynn.The hero moved out of the way just in time. 

"Solan!Fight it!" Wynn yelled, dodging another strike. 

"I am not Solan!" yelled Silver Knuckle.He attacked again and again, trying desperately to kill Wynn if only to silence him. 

"I know they didn't kill the good part of you!I know my best friend still lives!" Wynn shouted. 

Silver Knuckle stopped. "He is gone, fool.You will not live to see him again." 

Wynn knew he had one chance left.Like he had on Death Mountain, he charged his magic.Silver Knuckle charged, crossing the distance between them incredibly fast.At the last second, when it seemed Wynn could not escape, he leaped, landing behind his foe.The other turned, but the beam slammed right into his helmet.He screamed as the evil inside him was burned away.Wynn watched as he collapsed to the floor. 

"You may have beat him, but you can't beat me!" Seron laughed, but he sounded nervous. 

"Give up, Seron.We will let you live.Maybe one day you can be one of us," Wynn offered softly. 

Seron hesitated. "I...I..." 

"They lie!KILL THEM!" the shadowy figure bellowed. 

Seron stopped, looking Wynn in the eye. "I will always be evil, Wynn.You cannot save me, no one can." The weakness disappeared. "Now, I will kill you." 

"Ha!You're weaker than you think, Seron.I think the armor is affecting your brain!" Wynn quipped. 

"Is that so?" A blast of magic, larger than any the group had seen before, came from one gauntleted hand.To everyone's surprise, Wynn's magic dispelled it, the hero shaking it off. 

"Seron, your dark magic cannot stand the presence of my light, just as shadows flee at dawn to hide," Wynn said calmly, not affected. 

"Maybe.But soon you'll be the blacker one.Black and blue!" Seron moved at Wynn, a blur of blue light.Wynn coughed as a fist slammed into his gut, stealing his breath.Another fist sent him sprawling backwards, followed by a kick to Wynn's ribs.As the hero felt something give inside, he knew he couldn't physically match Seron's speed and power. 

"Enough!" came a voice as the darkness tugged at the edges of Wynn's vision.He had enough energy left to see Seron get knocked away as if he was a toy.It was Solan! 

"Wynn, are you-?" 

"I'm fine.Get the apprentice!" coughed the fallen hero. 

Solan nodded, facing Seron.The wizard had regained his posture and was smirking at the two. 

"Come on, Rusty, let's fight!" challenged Seron.He flew at the other faster than could be seen. 

"You're on!" Solan said.He, too, moved too fast to comprehend, sending the apprentice flying back, landing hard a good distance away.Seron stood, glaring at the metal monster, and charged again.Again, he was knocked away. 

"This doesn't seem to be working.Maybe my magic will send you back to the scrap heap!" Seron crowed, sending a magic blast his way.Solan let out a loud grunt as he was the one sent flying. 

"Solan!We can't beat him and his armor alone!We have to team up!" Wynn shouted. 

"Right!" said Solan, standing.Wynn walked over to him, concentrating. 

"It doesn't matter!You won't win!" said a furious Seron, charging his own powers. 

Wynn's light slowly spread, encompassing both him and Solan.As one, they started forward. 

Seron growled, sending off beam after beam of his armor-enhanced magic, but each merely dissipated on contact with Wynn's mysterious sheild.He then charged forward, sending light- speed punches at the two.Each was easily deflected by Solan. 

Wynn's eyes snapped open as he sent his own magic at Seron when the opposing sides were within arms' reach."Nooo!" Seron howled as he desperately tried to dispel the beam.He never saw the flat side of Solan's ax heading for him. 

The strike sent the young man flying, the physical and magic attacks destroying the armor.He soared through the air, heading for a stained glass window, the likes of which lined the walls.He screamed as he crashed through, falling out, plummeting for the ground of Hyrule far, far below. 

The shadowy figure stood, his fury rolling off him. "You INFIDELS!You will pay!" 

He raised a hand, ready to send his darkest powers to eliminate the pests.He never got the chance.A bolt of power slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and away from the throne.He pulled himself up, looking at the figure that had taken his place, slipping into the throne. 

"Old, dead man!Our master has no need for your incompetence anymore!" cursed the Assassin. 

The shadowy figure gasped.As the words were said, the shadows cloaking him vanished.Wynn couldn't believe his eyes.It was Icarnos, his old foe and the betrayer of his father. 

"I have no understanding of why he saved you before!Now, you are too weak to serve him!" The Assassin's eyes glittered. "You shall die with the rest!" 

"Where am I?What happened?The last I remember, I was meeting the Gerudo King, Ganondorf, and..." Icarnos trailed off. 

"Yes, he brainwashed you to serve his bidding.Too bad you weren't competent enough," the Assassin gloated. 

"Then who are you?" demanded Wynn. 

"I am the Assassin.But you would better know me," the red eyes narrowed, "as Jier."


	8. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 8

"Jier is dead!" Wynn said. 

"Yes, he is.But, this is his body, reanimated by my master.I serve only him, not the heart of your dead friend." 

Wynn was taken aback.Link, however, realized a way to prove the truth.He reached into a pouch at his side, drawing a mystical object: the Lens of Truth.This fabled lens can see the truth in everything, not fooled by appearances.The hero looked through it.What he saw shocked him. 

It was Jier's body, for certain.But the face...it was the same as the one Link realized to be his master. 

"Now, I shall call my master forth.While he is being freed, I shall finish the greatest nuisances to him.You shall all die!" the Assassin told them. 

They all felt a dark power enter the room, the purest of evil.It was the heart of the evil that had plagued Hyrule. 

The Assassin was calling forth Ganon. 

"I will stop you!" yelled Wynn. 

"You have no chance, little hero.I am the servant of the incarnation of evil!" 

Wynn held his Biggoron Sword aloft. "We'll see about that!Friend or not, I shall die before I allow you to harm Hyrule." 

"Yes, you shall," hissed the Assassin.Before Wynn could move, the Assassin was before him, a mere shadow.He slashed with his dagger, narrowly missing as Wynn ducked.The hero tried to tackle him, but he flew through his opponent. 

"I am the intangible evil.I am the heart of darkness.I am the invincible!" 

Wynn stood.Before he could move to attack, a very real punch sent him back down, followed by another kick.Wynn gasped as he felt the pain of Seron's earlier attack, and knew something was surely broken. 

The Assassin dissipated into a black mist, hauling Wynn high into the air.Wynn screamed as he was thrown back down, landing hard. 

The Assassin reappeared, his eyes glowing red as blood. "Now you die!" 

He raised his dagger high, aiming for Wynn's chest.Wynn couldn't even move, knowing he was a dead man.He watched the dagger fall, faster...then fall from nerveless hands. 

"Ugh...how?" asked the Assassin as he felt the knife slide into his back. 

He turned, and found the one that had ended the reign of terror.He looked into the watering eyes.It was the Cucco Lady. 

"I love you, Jier!But...you are not him!He truly is dead!" she sobbed. 

A dark hand quieted her, stroking her cheek.He slowly fell, looking into her eyes.The red glow she stared into slowly faded, replaced by his softer brown eyes.The darkness was gone, and only Jier remained. 

As the Cucco Lady lay weeping, a dark portal appeared at the end of the room.The figure of a man appeared, a figure that sent chills down the spines of each of the heroes. 

"I have finally returned to take my revenge!This time, none shall stand against me!" roared Ganon. 

"Everyone, get them and get out!" yelled Link, pointing to Wynn, the Cucco Lady, and Jier. 

"What about you?" asked Fami. 

"Only I can stop him!With the power of the Triforce of Courage, I can win!" 

Tane nodded, and ran to Jier, picking him up.Fami and Nerah helped the Cucco Lady, and Shezarah let Wynn use her to lean on.Solan followed close behind, keeping a wary eye on the figure of Ganon, feeling tugs on his control.Ganon didn't want to let him go.Icarnos too followed, still looking befuddled, but understanding something was very amiss. 

Link stood alone in the tower, as he had a year before. "It's over, Ganon." 

"Evil will triumph!" declared the ex-Gerudo king. 

"Good will always win," Link said calmly, drawing the Master Sword. 

The two locked eyes, and charged. 

****** 

Wynn frowned as he limped along, his mind whirling feverishly.Suddenly, the mist covering his thoughts cleared, and he stopped. 

"Wynn, what's wrong?" Fami asked. 

"I...I can't leave Link.He's my friend, and-" 

He was cut off by a shout from ahead. "Come on, hurry!This place feels like its going to collapse any second!" 

Wynn paused as he recognized Greer's voice.He rounded a corner, seeing the old soldier next to a light-colored portal.He started forward, then hesitated. 

Tane was nearly into the portal when disaster struck.An ax arced out, knocking him away from the portal, unharmed except for the collision.Wynn cried out when he recognized what had just occurred. 

Solan stepped in front of the portal.He held his ax aloft, then doubled over, clutching his helmet. "No!I can't...Wynn!" 

"Solan." Wynn calmly walked up, stopping before his friend. 

"Wynn...he's controlling me!I can't resist!This must end." The red eyes were pleading.When Wynn started to shake his head, he went on. "I will never know peace like this!Please, give me an honest death!" 

Wynn nodded slowly. "If only we could have known peace..." 

Solan looked into his eyes. "We will, one day.But now, we must fight for that dream.And we may not live to see it.But, I am willing to sacrifice myself for the greater good." 

Wynn again nodded stoically.He held his face and sword high, advancing.Solan did the same, and they locked weapons.They fought, Wynn using the last dregs of his magic to ignore the consequences of his earlier battles.Solan went all out, giving no ground or mercy.Wynn followed the same principal. 

Wynn jumped over Solan, sword slashing at the other's back.Solan blocked it by quickly turning and deflecting it with the handle of his ax.He then used it to knock Wynn down, then advanced, ax-blade coming at Wynn's head.Wynn rolled to the side, then leaped to his feet. 

Wynn and Solan fought for what seemed like hours.Both were exhausted and pushing their endurances.It was obvious they were evenly matched.None could predict the winner, and it was doubtful either would. 

It all ended when a tremor went through the castle.None knew it, but Link had beaten Ganon.The King of Evil had just again been sealed in the Sacred Realm, this time for what would hopefully be eternity. 

The castle began falling apart.Large stones collapsed, one landing on Solan.Trapped, his metal body crushed, he looked up to Wynn. "Finish it." 

"Goodbye, Solan." Wynn said, charging his magic, concentrating it on his sword. 

"Goodbye, Wynn.I will always be with you." 

Wynn plunged the sword deep into the armor.Solan's eyes brightened with pain, and slowly dimmed. "Goodbye..." the voice trailed off, the body slumped, and the eyes went out.Solan, hero and friend, was dead. 

"Wynn! We have to leave!" Tane called. 

Wynn sighed, looking to the hollow armor. "I will miss you." He followed his friends to the portal.One by one they entered, Wynn being last.With a last look to the shell of the man who had been his best friend, he stepped forward.The world turned into a dazzling light, and the castle disappeared. 

****** 

Link gritted his teeth.If anything, Ganon's power had increased while he had been sealed in the Sacred Realm.Now, he was venting a lot of frustration on the one responsible for his imprisonment: Link. 

Ganon had shed his former form, which he now used as merely a disguise.His true form was monstrous.A huge body, taking up nearly the whole room, was topped by a gruesome, pig-snouted head.From the body sprouted immense limbs, and a rather puny-looking tail that was in fact the dark one's weakness.However, it was well protected: in Ganon's powerful hands rested twin swords, both longer than Link was tall. 

Link knew that only he could stop this menace to Hyrule.He had done it before.But, would he be able to do it again?Or, would Hyrule rot under the iron fist of Ganon once again? 

The Master Sword had been the tool necessary to defeat Ganon, and Link still possessed it.But, before, Zelda had been there to help him.Now... 

"You cannot escape.And there is no one to help you.You are alone," Ganon informed him, trying to crush his spirits. 

"I am never alone.My friends are always with me in my heart, and I have enough courage, wisdom, and power to defeat you." 

"Fool!I alone have the power!" 

Link laughed. "You have no balance.You have power, but not the courage to use it for good, or the wisdom to understand it." 

"But you have only courage, not the power to use it or the wisdom to know when.We are equal." 

"No.I have a power you lack.The power of love." 

"The power of my hatred is greater!" 

Link shook his head slowly. "Hatred is not a power.It is a weakness." 

"We will see.Prepare to yield to me the Triforce of Courage!" 

"Over my dead body!" 

Ganon's eyes narrowed in a smirk. "That's the point." 

Link held his sword in front of him. "You will never win.Hyrule will always have a protector.Even after I'm gone, there will one day be someone powerful enough to finish you." 

"You are a fool." With those last words, the two entered combat. 

At first, Ganon, with his longer reach, had the advantage.However, Link's agility and small size negated that advantage as he danced in and out of his foe's range.Neither could strike a blow on the other, but Ganon showed no signs of tiring.Link, however, panted with exhaustion. 

Ganon swiped at the hero, his swords arcing through the air in a devastating path.Link ran towards Ganon, too close for the weapons, and ran between the monstrous kings legs, his sword seeking out the tail.Ganon roared in pain, trying to crush the hero with his feet.Link danced through them, staying on the trail of the tail.He had nearly caught it when a huge fist knocked him away. 

Link stood, grimacing in pain.He ran at the monster, Ganon stepping back, trying to catch him with the blades.Link ducked under one, leaping over the other, catching up with the backpedaling Ganon.Ganon dropped down, crouching to stop the hero's attack, but Link dove, ending up behind the evil one.His sword again found its mark.As Ganon turned, the tail caught Link's foot and sent him to the ground.A sword hurtled at him, but the hero rolled, springing up.The two separated, glaring at each other. 

"My evil will prevail." 

"Hyrule is for the good." 

They charged, weapons ready to end the conflict.Their final clash was too fast for the eye to follow, a complicated dance of death.But, a sword found its target, and one sunk to the ground. 

Link gasped as he held his side, a deep gash spilling blood over his green tunic.Ganon laughed evilly, eyes narrowing. "You die now." 

Link coughed weakly. "Wrong, pig-face!" He sent his sword flying, the bluish blade soaring straight for its target, the tail that was visible over Ganon's shoulder. 

Ganon's scream of pure agony was so powerful it shattered the windows of the tower, the glass blown out.The monster sunk down, his powers waning as he lost all concentration. 

"Now, Zelda!" Link yelled, collapsing.A light surrounded Ganon, and a portal appeared.Ganon thrashed weakly as he was pulled in. His twitching tail threw the Master Sword away from him, and it landed at Link's feet. 

"I will return!!!" he howled. 

"Not as long as I'm alive to stop you," Link coughed, blacking out as he finished. 

Zelda appeared over the hero as Ganon's portal was sealed and the monster's scream faded.A light surrounded the two, and they disappeared, just as the castle began to collapse. 

_It'__s over.__But, is the victory worth the cost? was Zelda's last thought as she teleported herself and Link away.__ _

EPILOGUE

Wynn stepped out of the portal.He looked around, gaining his bearings.He was just outside Lon-Lon, below Ganon's castle.Around him were a large group of friends and soldiers, all looking upwards to the castle.Wynn groaned, the whole battle coming back to him.He didn't even notice the monster exiting the portal behind him, nor the same creature heading for the exhausted, defenseless Nerah. 

Nerah screamed as the Stalfos attacked, sword stabbing towards her.She jumped back, but caught her foot on a vine.She watched as the monster stalked forward, sword ready to finish her.She wanted to close her eyes, but was paralyzed with fear as the skeleton lunged, sword aiming to skewer her. 

That was fortunate, because she saw what saved her in the end.As the creature flew towards her, it was stopped by a blue blur.A Zora tackled the Stalfos, bearing it to the ground and finishing it with a quick strike. 

Nerah stood, running to the one that had saved her.It was none other than Jaco.He gave her his best smile. "Nerah, I'm glad you made it.I just wanted to tell you...mmph!" 

Nerah broke the kiss, giving him a coy smile. "My hero." 

Wynn watched the castle apprehensively, waiting for Link to emerge.The castle was slowly crumbling.Suddenly, the castle exploded outwards in a cloud of debris, a blossoming flower of dark stone.Then, the cloud imploded, coming together, becoming smaller and smaller until nothing remained of the dark castle.Ganon was defeated. 

Wynn hung his head.Link, too, had been inside.Hyrule's greatest had fallen with his foe, sacrificing himself to save the land he loved. 

"Miss me?" came a sarcastic voice from behind Wynn.The hero turned, laughing.Link smiled as he exited another portal. He was unharmed, as he had been healed by Zelda's magic as he was being transported. "Don't count me dead that quick.I'm hard to kill." 

Wynn grinned. "I don't know if that's good or bad!" he quipped. 

Link chuckled, then his face turned serious. "How's your friend?" 

Wynn looked back to where Jier lie.The black-clad hero's face was ashen, but his chest still rose and fell.The Cucco Lady was attending to him, using her training as a healer to try to save his life. 

"I don't know.But I hope he, too, is hard to kill," Wynn said gravely, seeing Tane and Shezarah walk off together hand in hand from the corner of his eye. 

Link nodded, then smiled when he saw someone approach behind Wynn.Hearing a laugh, Wynn turned, finding himself in a hug from Fami.She smiled up at him, eyes meeting his. "We did it!" 

Wynn chuckled. "We?Don't you mean, me?" 

"You couldn't have done it without me cheering you on!" 

"Oh, thanks for your confidence in my fighting skill!I mean, I-" 

Fami cut his complaint off by moving her face to his.Link smiled, walking away from the couple.He was happy for them, but... 

"What's wrong, Link?"The hero turned at the voice, beaming.Zelda was standing nearby, looking to him. "You should be happy." 

Link laughed, putting his arm around the princess. "Trust me, Zel, I am.I am now." 

****** 

The Tekiton walked alone in Hyrule Field, glancing apprehensively to the castle that floated overhead.It didn't like that it was alone, and the last of its kind.It had no friends, no power, no hope.It was all alone. 

Suddenly, a blue light erupted from the side of the castle.It flew towards the Tekiton, moving so fast it was a streak of blue.The Tekiton shrieked, and turned to run, but it was too late.The light slammed into it at full speed. 

Then dust slowly cleared from the resulting explosion.In a crater created by the impact, two bodies were lying still.One was the Tekiton, physically unharmed.The other was the one that had been called the General, now known as the former apprentice-wizard Seron. 

Seron's armor had been nearly destroyed, but enough of it had remained to serve a final purpose.In Seron's plummet, it had shielded him from the impact, saving his life.The result had totally eliminated the armor, and had had an unforeseen side effect. 

Much later, Seron stirred.He sat up slowly, shaking his head.He looked upward just as the castle exploded."Ohh..." he moaned in a much higher voice. "My head hurts..." 

He froze, looking at his hand.His eyes widened, and he started looking at himself, letting out a high-pitched cheer of joy.He jumped up, then landed in a heap, disoriented. 

The Tekiton twitched, then raised up.It looked around, then focused on Seron.Its eye bugged out, and it started chirping, running at the now-standing Seron.Seron met it, however, with a flick of his hand, sending the monster crashing back into the crater with a shriek. 

"Wrong move, pal," said the thing that inhabited Seron's body, his voice a squeak. "Now, I'm in charge." 

Seron, in the body of the Tekiton, groaned.He knew he was trapped.He had failed once again, and this time he had lost it all.He screeched in agony, a wail that spoke of his truest defeat. 

The Tekiton chuckled. "Now, I shall rule Hyrule!" He started off, the despondent Seron in tow.Now, things would change. 

****** 

It was evening the next day.The group of heroes was together in the Temple of Time, bidding farewell to one of their own.Link gave a sad smile to all those gathered around. "It's time for me to go back.I will return, soon, to visit.I shall miss you all." 

Wynn nodded. "Goodbye, Link, and good luck." 

Link smiled. "Same to you." He gave a subtle jerk of his head in Fami's direction. "Don't get yourself into too much trouble." 

Wynn chuckled. "Depends on your definition of trouble." 

Link nodded. "You know what I mean." He waved to all present. "Goodbye, everyone." His eyes fell on a certain member of the group. "And goodbye to you as well, Princess.I'll be back soon." 

Zelda smiled. "Don't be too long!" 

Link nodded, a smile in his eyes. "Sure thing, your majesty." He turned, and was gone into the depths of the Temple, on his journey back to the past. 

Wynn nodded. "We shall meet again." 

****** 

The group meet again outside the white castle of Hyrule.The Princess bade them goodbye, and disappeared inside.She was followed by three others, two men and a woman.Baro and Icarnos had returned to their posts as aides to the throne, and Veia stayed with her husband.The truth about Icarnos had come out: he had been brainwashed.Ganon had controlled him for a while, but the conflict between his good side and Ganon's grip had driven him insane.But now he was restored his old self, and all was forgiven. 

Wynn started to turn to leave, but stopped.He laughed when he saw two men exit the castle, one in armor and uniform of a captain, the other in a dress uniform.The men walked past the castle guards, two of which were recognizable as Arco and Agno, and towards Wynn and the others. 

"Well, it looks like you both got promoted.Congratulations," Wynn clasped each man's hand. 

"Thanks, Wynn.The extra pay won't hurt now that it looks like I'm going have a family to support," Captain Kesler laughed.Wynn and the others had heard that Kesler and Malon were to be married.The man standing next to the captain was to be the best man. 

"I don't care for it.I want my old job back," Greer said gruffly, tugging at his collar, trying in vain to stretch it. 

"Greer, you're the best man for the job.Face it, its the best chance you'll have to ship up the Hylian army," Tane said from beside Wynn. 

"Yeah, as the High General, you can do a lot of good," Shezarah said. 

"Well, it's not the job I don't like, except for the rules and regulations.It's this blasted uniform!" 

Everyone chuckled at that.Greer smiled slightly. "Now, I must go.I have work to do.I shall see you again." 

Kesler nodded. "See you later!" 

Wynn watched the two men walk away. "Now, where?" 

Tane stepped forward. "Shezarah and I are returning to the fort." 

"I thought you hated it there," Wynn said. 

"I did.But after my performance with those two Iron Knuckles, I've been elected an official Gerudo!" Tane laughed. 

"But you're still my servant!" 

"Oh, we'll see about that!" The two engaged in a playful staring match, till Wynn interrupted. 

"We'll miss you.Visit us!" he said. 

"You got it, partner!" Tane turned and walked away with Shezarah, bickering the whole way, but hands interlocked. 

Wynn turned to another friend. "And you?" 

"You know my plans, Wynn.I must return home." 

Wynn nodded. "Be careful, Jier." 

The black-clad hero nodded, smiling brightly. "Don't worry about me.I have the Cucco Lady to keep me in line." 

Fami snickered, but keep her cutting comments to herself.Jier's glare probably had something to do with her silence. 

"One day, we'll go on another adventure, as grand as this one." 

Jier again agreed. "And it will not be long.Farewell, Wynn." 

Soon, Wynn and Fami were alone.Fami started closer, but Wynn's attention was on the absence of their last friend.He grinned when he saw Nerah at the riverside, walking with Jaco.The two were close together, and were speaking in whispers, alone to themselves in the world. 

"Well, looks like those two are happy.Guess we won't see her as much now." Fami said quietly, almost unhappily. 

"You sound like you think that is a bad thing." 

"Who, me?Never!" Fami said, raising her hands in mock defense.Her eyes lightened, and she again moved closer to Wynn. "What are you going to do now?" 

Wynn frowned. "I don't know.I still have things to see, places to explore..." 

Fami's face fell. "But I had hoped you would settle down, and, I don't know, get married, start a family..." 

Wynn chuckled. "Someday.But, now, I have a life to live, adventures to have..." 

Fami smiled slightly. "I understand.And I will take them with you." 

"Yes, you shall.Soon.But first, there are things I must do alone.I will be back, one day." 

Fami hugged him. "I will wait for you.Just don't ever forget me!" 

Wynn smiled. "I could never do that." He lowered his face to hers, meeting her in a kiss. 

****** 

The two were being watched.Floating high above them, a light, transparent figure was barely visible.It was a young man, barely older than Wynn.His youthful face had once bore the marks of scars, but was now clean. 

_Farewell, Wynn. _

The figure of Solan slowly vanished, his heart and spirit set free. 

****** 

The storm that had plagued Hyrule was breaking up.The sun finally showed its face, telling all a simple, pure message.Peace was returning to Hyrule. 

No villain could now threaten that peace.For a while, Hyrule had no need for its heroes, except in peaceful lives.They could live in a world they had freed, and would know happiness.Good had vanquished evil, for now. 

A single storm cloud yet brewed, far on the horizon.But that was a worry for far in the future, not for now.Now was time to live, to be happy, to rejoice in all life offered.By slaying the demons without and within, Wynn, Link, Fami, Nerah, Tane, Shezarah, and Jier had saved their land. 

The sun set on Hyrule.Hyrule, a land of good. 

THE END


End file.
